The liberty before the prison
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: Bella qui est en prison pour meurtre va devoir se racheter en peignant les murs du lycée de Forks mais que va t'il se passer quand elle va rencontrer Rosalie Hale la victime de sa propre victime à elle ? Résumé un peu nul mais dur à définir venez lire AH
1. Chapter 1

Moi c'est Bella, Bella Swan. Où je suis les gens ont droit à une deuxième chance, une deuxième chance pour se racheter des horribles choses qu'ils ont faites. Ils se rachètent en restant enfermé pendant le temps de leur peine. Et oui je suis en prison. Celle de Forks et je suis condamnée à rester dans ce trou à rats pendant le reste de ma vie pour avoir commis des crimes… des crimes que j'ai bien commis …

Que je vous explique. Ca s'est passé il y a 3 ans. J'étais une fille timide qui aimait rester seule. Les gens me trouvaient bizarre. Mais ils avaient raison… Je suis un peu comme Dexter je sais pas si vous le connaissez c'est celui qui a des pulsions meurtrières et que son père adoptif l'a aidé à les canalisées en ne tuant que des personnes qui le méritaient. Moi je n'ai pas eu de Père pour me guider ni pour me dire ce qui était bien ou mal. J'ai du comprendre la vie toute seule comme une grande. Mon père lui passait ses journées à boire comme un trou et à se plaindre sur sa vie alors qu'il ne foutait rien… Et ma mère ? Oh elle, elle sortait tout le temps et passait son temps à se droguer… Géniale la famille et après on s'étonne que je ne suis pas normale … Enfin bref j'ai découvert « mes problèmes » lorsque j'ai tué le chien de ma voisine… Mais c'est vrai quoi il aboyait tout le temps il fallait bien faire quelque chose … Je vous dis pas les détails mais je me suis retrouvée devant le chien dépouillé avec un couteau de cuisine à la main. Ma tête en réalisant ce que je venais de faire devait être belle à voir … Oui parce que quand j'ai… enfin pendant que je m'occupais du chien je n'étais pas dans mon état normal c'était comme si mon esprit était sorti de mon corps pendant tout ce temps…

Et après ses pulsions devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et je ne voulais plus m'attaquer qu'à des animaux… Le soir j'étais tombé sur une série policière ça m'a fait comme un tilt j'ai commencé à regarder toutes sortes des séries policière pour m'informer de la façon dont je pouvais tuer sans me faire prendre mais lorsque j'ai zappé je suis tombée sur le témoignage d'une mère qui racontait que sa fille avait été violée et laissée pour morte dans le rue par son mari… C'est alors que tout prit un sens je n'allais pas tuer n'importe qui j'allais tuer tous ses fils de putes qui le méritaient pour avoir fait subir à des pauvres filles comme cette Rosalie Hale alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à être aimée…

C'est comme ça que tous les soirs je sortais pour tuer ma victime sur qui je m'étais renseignée la journée…

Les journaux parlaient de moi on m'appelait le tueur justicier. Un peu contradictoire me diriez vous mais c'est tout à fait moi…

Ma première victime était donc ce Royce King je vous épargne les détails mais il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances mais il l'avait bien mérité ce chien…

Ensuite il y a eu Martin un gros pervers… eum Chris un tueur psychopathe ensuite David alors lui c'était le bouquet grrr connard, ensuite Derreck qui s'est fait avoir… comme un bleu hahaha, Jamy coriace mais pas assez, Michael banal j'ai envie de dire… James très coriace celui là j'ai mis un mois avant de lui mettre la main dessus,

Lee bof vraiment pas assez imaginatif… Sentos un mexicain d'ailleurs j'ai du aller le tuer au Mexique et enfin Percy un peu trop jeune et naïf pour son bien …

Voilà les raisons de mon enfermement depuis maintenant 3 ans… Mais c'est pas grave j'ai ma conscience tranquille … Ils le méritaient…

Revenons au présent.

-Debout Swan c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Voilà « mon » surveillant : Paul Edgecomb. Il est vraiment sympathique et il est d'accord avec moi… Il me mit les menottes et comme d'habitude je soupire.

-Bells, tu sais bien que c'est obligatoire…

-Oui mais bon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'enfuir avec toi à mes côtés qui cours bien plus vite que moi…

-Tu as bien déjà réussi.

Bon c'est vrai je me suis évadée que 5 fois… La dernière fois j'ai cru que c'était la bonne j'étais quand même arrivée jusqu'au Brésil ! Bon je m'étais saoulée et j'ai insulté un flic et vous imaginez la suite… Pas très fûte fûte mais bon ….

-Arrête de rêvasser petite.

-Mais Paul c'était tellement la belle vie il faisait chaud et j'étais libre…

-Dommage que tu n'es pas été très futée…

Je lui tirais la langue puérilement.

Une fois arrivés au réfectoire, il me dirige vers le buffet.

-Beurk c'est déguelasse.

-Comme d'hab Bells.

Ca c'était John Coffey un gars immense mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

-Hey John Coffey.

-Ca se dit comme le café mais ça s'écrit pas pareil. Répétais-je en même temps que lui.

Ca c'était sa phrase culte… (N/a _: C'est une phrase culte aussi référence à La Ligne Verte_.) Une fois servis, on se dirige vers notre table habituelle : celle située en plein milieu. Pourquoi celle là ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle est la plus grand et que nous sommes beaucoup. On est un gros groupe d'amis : Il y a Démétri, Félix, Alec, John, Brad, Gregory, Lily, Ambre, Claire, Louis, moi plus tous nos surveillants ça fait beaucoup. Moi je m'entends bien avec tout le monde on se sert les coudes et on en aide même à s'évader…

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lily

- Comme d'hab. Répondit Félix on joue au basket pendant que vous les filles vous bronzez.

- Hé ho sympa de me mettre dans le même panier. M'énervais-je

- Mais Belli- Bells tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas une fille…

Il allait continuer mais je lui ai envoyé ma tranche de pain dans la tronche.

-Oups, je suis véritablement désolée tu connais ma maladresse

-Je t'en foutrais de la maladresse moi. Grogna-t-il.

Alors que j'allais répliquer Paul se leva et annonça que c'était l'heure de retourner dans nos cellules.

-Bon annonçais-je en me levant on se revoit tout à l'heure.

Une fois la grille qui me retenait dans « mon chez moi » fermée je pus fermer les yeux pour réfléchir.

J'étais en paix avec moi-même mais pas avec tous les criminels qui étaient encore en liberté et surtout en vie.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas aider tout le monde mais en restant enfermé dans ce putain de trou je ne pouvais même pas essayer d'en aider quelques uns.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vis pas le temps passer.

-Bah alors Bells il faut dormir la nuit ça sert à ça !

-Merci Paupaul pour cette information très pertinente.

-Paupaul ?

-Oui je trouve ça mignon !

-Rester enfermée va te rendre dingue Bella

-Bah alors aide-moi à sortir d'ici !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas !

-Pffff

Enfin de la liberté ! Et oui c'était à ce seul moment de la journée où on pouvait se sentir un peu libre en faisant abstraction aux barbelés et des gardes.

-Tiens ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude. Remarqua Claire

-C'est surement un jour pas comme les autres. Dis-je

Oui ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres mais je ne me doutais pas que ça allait changer ma vie.

* * *

**Hello !**

**Alors vous en dîtes quoi ? Je continue ou pas ?**

**XO XO Eli !**


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi ils sont si nombreux aujourd'hui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ?

-Hé l'autre binoclard tu veux ma photo ?

-Bella !

-Ben quoi Paul il me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire c'est bon quoi !

-Swan tu te calmes aussi non je te ramène dans ta cellule !

-Ouais c'est bon.

Je m'énerve peut-être un peu vite mais c'est vrai quoi c'est le seul moment où on pouvait être tranquille sans forcement se sentir détenus et il faut que maintenant ils étudient nos faits et gestes.

-Bon c'est l'heure de rentrer.

Géniale encore 4 heures à tuer avant de retourner dans cette cafétéria… Cette routine commence vraiment à me rendre dingue… En soufflant je me dirige vers Paul et lui tends les mains d'un geste mécanique. Une fois mes meilleures amies aux poignets je me dirige vers ma cellule mais Paul m'entraîne dans le sens opposé.

-OH PUTAIN PAUL T'ES LE MEILLEUR !

Il me regarde septique.

-Je le sais bien mais pourquoi ?

-Je pensais pas que t'allais changer d'avis !

-Changer d'avis sur quoi ?

-Tu vas me faire sortir c'est géniale je suis capable d'escalader, de draguer les gardes de…

-Je t'emmène chez le directeur.

-Je pourrais même faire Lara Croft j'ai regardé tous les films et puis… ATTENDS T'AS DIT QUOI ?

-T'as très bien compris Bells…

-Oh putain mais POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU M'EMMENES CHEZ CE PUTAIN DE BARBUS DEGUELASSE ?

-Il fait des blagues …

-Ah ouais géniale la blague : Un schtroumf tombe par terre qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Aie j'ai un bleu. Franchement GENIALE ses blagues.

-On va pas y être longtemps il veut te proposer quelque chose.

-Ouais ben j'espère qu'il va pas me proposer un plan cul parce que même si je suis en manque il peut se foutre le doigt dans le cul pour que je dise oui !

-Bella ton langage !

-Excuse moi on est pas dans un hôtel 5 étoiles on est dans une prison donc on parle comme on veut.

Il souffle mais n'ajoute rien parce qu'il sait très bien que ça servira à rien ! Ca y est on est devant le bureau de Monsieur le Directeur : Monsieur Trou de Bal ! Oui je sais la première fois que j'ai entendu ça j'ai explosé de rire et je me suis roulée par terre pendant 10 minutes. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai encore envie de rire. Bon revenons à l'autre pecno.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan vous pouvez vous asseoir

J'allais le faire sans répondre comme à mon habitude mais Paul me rappela à l'ordre en me donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Bonjour Directeur, Merci.

-Bien Mademoiselle Swan je vais aller droit au but.

Rêves toujours Coco tu peux toujours crever pour que je couche avec toi.

-Voilà bon comme votre attitude est irréprochable à part le petit accrochage de cette après-midi je voulais vous proposer quelque chose.

-Dîtes toujours.

-Comme j'ai appris que vous étiez très forte en art.

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire ici : peindre. J'avais repeint tous les murs de la prison et j'ai fait des tableaux sur ceux de ma cellule.

-J'ai pensé que pour vous sortir un peu d'ici vous pourriez aller peindre des murs.

Ben voyons ma vie était tellement emmerdante que j'allais aller peindre les murs des chiottes publics ?

-C'est bien gentil Monsieur de vous inquiéter de mon état mentale mais il va très bien et je n'irais pas me rabaisser pour m'occuper l'esprit à aller peindre des chiottes.

-Si vous m'aviez laissé finir Mademoiselle Swan vous auriez su que ce n'était pas les murs des chiottes comme vous dîtes.

-Très bien Sherlock finis les énigmes jouez cartes sur tables et allez y Franco !

-Très bien c'est les murs du Lycée de Forks.

-Pourquoi un lycée ?

-Tout simplement parce que vous verriez des gens de votre âge, des gens comme vous.

Mais c'est qu'il est drôle le petit, je ricane.

-Des gens comme moi ? Mais dîtes moi est-ce qu'ils ont déjà tué des gens ? Non. Ils ont une vie bien pépère dans leur petite maison avec leurs parents qui les bichonnent alors que moi je suis enfermée dans ce trou à rat depuis 3 ans ! J'ai pas eu de vie, je suis plus mûre que toutes les filles de mon âge alors que leurs seuls putains de petits problèmes c'est de savoir comment elles vont s'habiller demain ! Alors non ils ne sont pas DU TOUT COMME MOI !

-Mais vous l'avez choisi ce mode de vie Bella !

-Oui mais si j'avais eu des parents pour m'en empêcher je serais pas là !

-Vous voulez voir un psy ?

-Je veux pas de putain de psy ma tête va très bien !

-Très bien donc vous acceptez ou pas ?

-J'ai le droit à un temps de réflexion ?

-Bien sûr demain 10h00 dans mon bureau.

-Dernière petite question…

-Oui ?

-Je serais toute seule ? Personne avec moi ?

-Euh bien sûr si vous voulez amener quelques autres détenus il n'y aucun problème.

-Très bien si j'accepte je veux y aller avec toute ma TEAM !

-Votre Team ?

-Oui ma clique quoi !

-D'accord ! Sur ce Bonne soirée Mademoiselle Swan à demain.

-A demain Monsieur.

Paul me prend par le bras et me ramène à ma cellule.

-Paul ?

-Quoi Bella ?

Tu ferrais quoi à ma place ?

-Moi franchement j'accepterai… T'es condamnée à rester toute ta vie ici Bella c'est ta seule occasion de sortir d'ici… Si tu te conduis bien peut-être qu'il te laissera ressortir de nouveau. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule t'auras tous tes amis franchement Bella saisis ta chance.

-Merci Paupaul

-De rien Belly- Bells.

Pendant ces 3 heures je pris ma décision.

-Allez Bells bouge ton cul on va bouffer des trucs déguelasses.

-C'est fou Paul t'as le truc pour me remonter le moral…

Et le pire c'est que ce con rigole… Et c'est parti pour aller manger !

-Les gars j'ai un truc à vous demander.

-T'inquiètes Bells on va te sortir de là

-Non Dem' c'est pas ça

-On programme ça pour quand ?

-Ben la nuit c'est logique c'est là qu'il y a moins de surveillance !

-Les gars !

-Ouais mais t'oublie les caméras Ambre !

-WOUAH PUTAIN LES GARS ?

-Mais quoi Bella ?

-Je veux pas sortir fin si mais c'est pas ça que je veux vous demander !

-Ben accouche Bee !

-Greg tu sais que je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça. Enfin bref le directeur m'a proposé un truc.

-Ah putain t'es dégue Bella. Comment tu peux coucher avec lui ?

-BON VOUS ME CASSEZ LES COUILLES ECOUTEZ MOI JUSQU'AU BOUT NON ?

-Désolés Bella.

-Bon il m'a proposé de repeindre les murs du lycée de Forks et je pense accepter parce que ça pourrait nous faire sortir de ce trou !

-Ah parce qu'on vient ?

T'es pas obligé mais après viens pas te plaindre de ne pas pouvoir sortir Louis !

-Ok ça marche pour moi !

-Moi aussi

-Ca marche pour nous tous !

-Très bien alors demain on sera avec ses lycéens de Forks

-Forks High School nous voilà!

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Ca vous plait toujours ?**

**Reviewpour les nons inscrits :**

**Petitefilledusud : Merci j'espère que la suite te plait XO XO Eli**

**XO XO Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain j'étais toute excitée en pensant que j'allais bientôt sortir d'ici.

-Allez Bella on va voir Monsieur le Directeur !

-C'est la première depuis 3 ans que je suis contente de voir sa tronche

-Tu m'étonnes.

Une fois entrés dans le bureau du Directeur, je le salue pour pas me prendre un coup et m'assoie.

-Alors Mademoiselle Swan votre décision ?

-J'accepte.

-Très bien. Vous y allez avec toute votre « tim » ?

Quel accent !

-Non Monsieur c'est ma TEAM : T.E.A.M !

-Teeeeeam ?

Mais il est con ou quoi ?

-Nan on allonge pas comme dans cheese ! Ca se dit d'un coup : team

-Team ?

-VOILA !

-Oui eum enfin bref un fourgon va vous faire faire le voyage vous pouvez y aller. Bonne journée Mademoiselle Swan.

-Merci…

-Oh et n'oubliez pas si jamais le proviseur du lycée porte plainte contre vous vous pourriez être condamnée à mort !

-C'est très gentil de me le rappeler…

Mais quel con ! Le pire c'est qu'il me le dit avec un immense sourire… Balochard !

Paul me remet mes chères petites menottes et m'emmène dehors. Il y a un fourgon qui vous attend… Mon cul ouais ! Toute l'armée s'est déplacée pour nous !

-Je ne savais pas qu'on était si dangereux !

-C'est obligatoire Bells, une simple mesure de précaution…

Une mesure de précaution HAHAHA Ils ont surtout peur que j'assassine le conducteur.

_T'en serais capable…_

Bon ok j'ai tué 10 personnes mais ils le méritaient… Ah moins que le conducteur a quelque chose à se reprocher alors là…

-T'as vu Bells on dirait qu'ils escortent le président…

-Même le Président en a moins… Il a plus de chance de mourir que nous de nous évader.

-On est des stars !

-Toi une star de films d'horreur peut-être…

-Bella et Demetri au lieu de jacasser comme des mémères montez dans ce fourgon !

-A vos ordres chef !

On passe plus de 1 heures à se faire chier ! Enfin c'est Greg qui nous emmerde avec ses questions !

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont réagir comment ?

-Qui ?

-Ben les élèves …

-Ben comment veux-tu qu'ils réagissent ? On est des meurtriers ! Ils vont pas nous accueillir avec un gouter de bienvenue…

-Ah Dommage parce que j'ai faim !

-T'as tout le temps faim Brad !

-Ouais mais quand l'appétit va tout va !

Que Dieu le garde ! On arrive enfin ! La façade est… moche c'est terne sans couleurs et les lettres : Forks High School font vraiment pitiés … Alala heureusement que je suis là. On nous fait descendre du fourgon toujours menottés. Ah ça c'est sûr si on arrive à tuer un élève ça sera pas fautes d'avoir essayé de nous en empêcher… Ah voilà le directeur qui va nous faire son petit spitch !

-Bienvenue à vous au lycée de Forks High School.

On aurait pas cru tiens je croyais qu'on était à l'église !

-Je vais quand même installer quelques petites règles.

C'est sûr que nous meurtriers on respecte les règles ! Ouaip nous le règlement ça nous connaît ! Pff il en a d'autres comme ça ?

-Pendant votre « mission » vous serez sans menottes…

Ah bon ? Bizarre j'ai toujours cru que peindre les mains attachés c'était plus facile…

-Cependant je veux qu'à chacun de vos déplacements un garde reste avec vous… Vous comprendrez que seule la sécurité de mes élèves m'importe… Ensuite n'agressez pas les étudiants je tolèrerai un contact avec eux si ils le désirent mais en aucun cas des insultes.

On a l'air si con que ça ? On allait pas non plus les violer quoi…

-Excusez-moi mais même si on est en prison on sait quand même se tenir donc si vous en avez d'autres des règles à la con comme ne les retournez pas contre nous patati patata je pense qu'on peut passer à autre chose.

-Très bien Mademoiselle Swan mais je n'accepterai aucun écart de conduite surtout venant de vous…

-Oui je sais aussi non vous porterez plainte bla bla bla… Le Directeur m'a déjà fait son petit spitch !

Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me rappeler que je peux crever ? Ca va je sais putain ! On peut ENFIN entrer. On entend rien à part le bruit de nos chaînes c'est morbide.

-Il y a qu'un putain de silence…

-J'aime pas ça

-Ils sont morts ou quoi ?

-Non ils sont simplement en cours… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient déconcentrés en apprenant l'arrivés de détenus…

Bah bien sûr… ATTENDS QUOI ?

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont pas au courant ?

-Non.

-Et vous attendez quoi pour leur dire ? Le dégel ?

-Non je vais le faire ce midi. Je les ai informés d'une réunion obligatoire dans le réfectoire.

Brad qui se penche vers moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il va sortir encore ?

-Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi le résectoire ?

-Le réfectoire ! C'est là où on bouffe la cantine quoi…

-Ah ok merci.

Je sais qu'il est enfermé depuis 7 ans mais quand même…

On marche, on marche, on marche…

_Ils vous vous enterrer au fond d'une foret ou quoi ?_

-Désolée mais vous nous emmenez où là ?

-Dans la salle de sport. C'est là que vous commencerez les travaux.

On entre dans la salle. Bon ils ont bien fait la peinture est entrain de s'écailler et jaune pipi c'est pas vraiment…

-Voilà où vous pourrez étendre votre talent Miss Swan !

-Mais je dois faire quoi ? Juste repeindre ? Ou je peux faire ce que je veux ?

-Vous avez carte blanche… Bien sûr ça doit rester correct.

Ca y est je suis une meurtrière alors je fais que des choses anormales.

-Je m'en doute…

-Très bien. Prenez tout le temps que vous voulez pour finir mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez le reste du lycée à faire.

-Oui c'est vrai que j'ai tout mon temps hein…

-Bonne chance.

Bon il est partit on peut souffler… Je me tourne vers mon fidèle ami pour qu'il me retire ces putains de menottes. J'observe et commence à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire.

-Paul tu sais ils font quoi dans ce bahut ?

-Euh du football américains et de la gym je pense.

-Ils ont des pom-pom girls ?

-Oui je crois

C'est quoi ce putain de truc qui me déchire les oreilles ? Ah ouais c'est la fameuse sonnerie ! Les élèves passent et regardent dans la salle pour voir ce qu'on va faire à leur petite salle chérie. Vous en faîtes pas je vais pas mettre du sang sur les murs !

_Ils ne savent pas qui tu es …_

Ah oui j'avais zappé ce détails. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre 10 personnes en orange (nos uniformes sont très sexys…) dans une salle bâchée avec des gars qui ressemblent à des armoires à glaces tous les 10 mètres...

_Ca promet…_

* * *

**Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite donc donnez moi votre avis…**

**XO XO Eli**


	4. Chapter 4

Bon… On va faire comme si ils étaient pas là… La matinée passa vite… Trop vite… J'avais beaucoup d'idées mais je peux pas tout faire.

-Allez Bella on va faire une pause pour manger…

-Déjà ?

-Bah ouais il est plus de midi !

-Et les élèves mangent à quelle heure ?

-Bah d'habitude à 12h30 à ce que j'ai compris mais comme il y a le discours du directeur ben ça sera plus tard.

-Parce qu'on va devoir être là pour son putain de discours à la con ?

-Ouais…

Oh putain… Il va nous mettre sur un podium aussi non ? Mais il est con ! Il va perturber ses pauvres petits élèves fragiles… Bon Zen Bella… Et c'est reparti on nous met les menottes…

Franchement on s'étonne qu'ils nous prennent pour des fous furieux mais ça m'étonne pas on est tout le temps attachés comme si on savait pas se tenir ! On marche encore dans ce couloir morbide sans un bruit à part nos chaînes…

-Et Paul on va être attaché à la table aussi ?

-Nan je crois pas enfin c'est pas prévu…

Géniale… On entend la voix du directeur.

-Donc mes chers élèves pas de panique vous êtes en sécurité.

-En sécurité alors que des gens qui ont tué seront à côté de nous ?

Mais c'est qui ce petit con ? S'il a pas de couilles c'est pas de notre faute !

-Ils seront enchaînés et constamment avec un garde à côté d'eux.

-Je vais quand même vous les présenter…

Et puis quoi encore ? On leur décrit nos meurtres ? Nan mais il est vraiment maboule !

-Tiens-toi tranquille Bells compris ?

-Bah je peux pas vraiment bouger …

-Ouais mais bon avec toi…

-Ouais bon ça va hein mais s'il y en a un qui nous insulte compte pas sur moi pour me la fermer…

-J'aurais espéré…

Que le spectacle commence… Ils ouvrent les portes et nous font entrer un par un. Pour plus de sécurité surement…

_Ou pour pas effrayer les agneaux des grands méchants loups…_

Peut-être aussi… On se place les uns à côté des autres face à notre cher public, le directeur à côté de nous mais bon pas trop près hein on sait jamais… Je suis en dernière.

_On garde le meilleur pour la fin enfin dans ton cas le pire pour la fin…_

Ouais bon ça va hein…

-Donc nous avons Lily Jonhs qui est en prison depuis 2 ans, Louis Matthews un revendeur de drogue, Brad Carter enfermé depuis bientôt 2 ans…

Il commence à me saouler lui.

-Bon quand vous aurez fini de raconter nos vies vous nous le dîtes…

-Et pour finir Mademoiselle Swan …

-Que vous n'avez pas besoin de présenter parce que tout le monde se souvient de moi !

-Très bien !

Quelqu'un est entrain de crever…C'est qui ? Tiens je connais sa tronche… Mais comment je peux connaître une lycéenne ? Une blonde… Très jolie.

_Rosalie Hale !_

AH OUI C'EST POUR ELLE QUE J'AI COMMENCE AVEC L'AUTRE PORC ! Ah bah pourquoi elle sort en courant ?

_Peut-être parce que ta sale gueule lui fait rappeler son passé !_

Ah ouais pas con… C'est bête je voulais sympathiser…

_Sympathiser ? Rien que ça…_

Ouais bon ça va ! Et pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ? Bon j'ai fait fuir Rosalie mais je n'ai rien fait pour…

_A part tuer son violeur…_

Oh ta gueule toi !

-Donc voilà ils vont rester avec le nous le temps de repeindre les murs. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance…

Faux cul !

-Sur ce vous pouvez aller manger ! Bon appétit.

Enfin… Ca commençait vraiment à me saouler.

-T'as vu Bells c'était pas si terrible…

-Ouais t'as raison John ils auraient pu être plus… vivant

-Vivant ?

-Ben ouais là ils nous regardaient comme si on était des animaux dans un cirque… Ils auraient pu nous balancer des trucs à la gueule… C'est vrai ça aurait pu être pire !

-T'es pessimiste Bella…

-Que veux-tu la prison me rend sur les nerfs…

Ca y est je pose enfin mon cul sur la chaise. Paul me retire mes amies.

Dans la cantine on entend rien… A part des chuchotis sur nous.

« Ouais il parait qu'elle a découpé sa victime… »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait tué sa mère »

« Elle s'est évadée 5 fois »

-BON VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME CASSER LE COUILLES ! ON A L'AIR PEUT-ETRE PLUS CON QUE VOUS MAIS ON VOUS ENTEND ! DONC SOIT VOUS CHANGEZ DE SUJET SOIT VOUS FERMEZ VOS GUEULES COMPRIS ?

Un long silence… Paul me rassoit…

-Bella je t'avais dit de rester tranquille !

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester là comme si ils parlaient pas sur nous ?

-Si justement si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis tu te la boucles !

-Je m'en fou d'avoir des ennuis je fermerai pas ma gueule même sur la chaise électrique !

-T'es désespérante !

-Ouais bah fuck à ceux qui sont pas contents…

_Bien dit Swan !_

Sur cette belle parole je finis mon repas. Je me sens observée … Bizarre. Je me retourne et vois que c'est le groupe de Rosalie qui me fixe.

-Vous voulez quoi du pain ? Des nuggets ?

-C'est bon Dem' c'est des amis de Rosalie…

-Attends attends. Rosalie ta Rosalie ?

-Ouais Rosalie Hale…

-Oh putain…

-Ouais comme tu dis…

-Et c'est elle qui est sortie parce qu'elle agonisait ?

-Ouais c'est elle.

Comment ils peuvent supporter ce putain de bruit strident ? Alors que je me levais pour retourner dans la salle de sport je vis une fille du groupe se dirigeait vers moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? J'ai pas du tout envie de taper discute avec elle !

Bon on va l'ignorer ça va peut-être la décourager. Vas-y Paupaul met le turbo ! En avant marche !

-Salut je suis Alice !

Ok cool ta vie cocotte je m'en fou comme de l'an 40.

-Euh je voulais te demander si t'étais vraiment Isabella Swan alias la tueuse justicière ?

-Tu crois que je suis qui d'autre ? La petite sirène ?

_J'aurais dis le Joker mais bon…_

-Non pas vraiment t'as pas les cheveux rouges et euh une nageoire…

-T'as encore une longue liste comme ça ?

-Euh non.

-Bien parce que j'aurais pas pu en supporter d'avantage… Salut.

Faîtes qu'elle me suive pas faîtes qu'elle le suive pas…

_Ayez pitié d'elle…_

-Attends !

Je suis maudite !

_Pauvre petite…_

-Quoi encore ?

-En fait je voulais te parler de Rosalie !

Sur le coup je m'arrête net

* * *

**Alors vous aimez toujours ?**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Charlne : Contente que ça te plaise ! Désolée c'est pas pour maintenant la fameuse rencontre ) J'espère ça t'as plu quand même ! XO XO Eli**

**Petitefilledusud : J'espère que ça t'amuses toujours autant XO XO Eli**

**Shaly : Merci pour ton soutien ! La rencontre c'est pas pour maintenant mais elle arrive à grand pas ) J'espère que ça te plait encore ! XO XO Eli**

**Bon je pars en vacances Samedi donc comme je poste demain pour la vie sous un autre sens et ben je vous dis à dans deux semaines ou à demain ! Bonnes vacances !**

**XO XO Eli**


	5. Chapter 5

Je me retourne lentement encore sonnée par ses paroles

-Et tu veux me dire quoi au juste ?

-Ben euh… te raconter la vie de Rosalie depuis que euuuh tu as euuuh tu...tu…é…

-Ben quoi ? J'ai tué son connard violeur elle devrait être contente non ?

-Bah c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

Je m'assoie et soupire

-Vas-y maintenant commence ton roman je suis bien installée !

-Beeen en fait Rosalie c'est pas qu'elle t'en veut enfin tu vois elle se sent un peu troublée et puis euh coupable…

_Bon elle accouche quand ?_

-Hein hein… Je peux partir maintenant ?

A ce moment là un putain d'Apollon s'approche et me jette un regard à la fois furieux et craintif.

_Qu'est ce qu'il veut lui ?_

-Alice viens. Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire

_Oh ! Sexy …_

-Non répondit-elle avec la même voix

Le petit lutin cachait bien son jeu avec ses paroles douces…

-Alice .Il marque une pause. Viens répéta-t-il avec une voix encore plus autoritaire que la première fois.

_Wouh ! J'en mouille ma petite culotte…_

-NON. JE. N'AI. PAS. FINI cracha-t-elle en accentuant chacun des ses mots.

Le gars vire au rouge.

-Alice ramène tes fesses ici sur le champ elle n'est pas fréquentable bordel !

Nan mais il se prend pour qui lui ?

-T'es qui pour jugé si je suis fréquentable ou pas ?

-Je le suis plus que toi en tout cas !

-Ah bon ? Depuis quand le fi fils à sa maman peut juger quelqu'un comme moi ?

_Et BIM dans sa gueule !_

-Tu vois Alice elle n'est pas de notre monde ! Allez viens maintenant

Alice cède et rejoint son crétin de frêre.

Je me sens alors hors de moi voyant cette fille se soumettre aux ordres d'un mec pitoyable.

-Hé connard ? Tu sais j'en ai tué combien des mecs comme toi qui se surestiment et qui obligent des filles à obéir contre leur volonté.

-Non mais je suis sûr que ça doit être très impressionnant dit-il avec son air de bourge.

_Il t'a niqué…_

Impossible… Jamais depuis ma naissance je me suis fait remballer après une réplique qui tue.

Après un long moment de beug je retourne au gymnase encore dégoutée de ne pas avoir trouvé qui lui aurait fait fermer sa grande gueule.

Une fois la journée finit je sort du gymnase tout en discutant avec les autres.

-S'il te plait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut encore ?

-Oui ? soupirais-je

-Euh je pourrais te parler ?

J'en ai pas vraiment envie mais bon on va faire un effort c'est Rosalie…

-Euh vas-y

-Premièrement je trouve ça carrément débile d'avoir gâché ta vie pour te venger d'une histoire dont tu ne faisais même pas partie…

_Tiens prend toi ça dans le cul_

Ca m'apprendra à vouloir aider les autres…

-Mais deuxièmement je voulais aussi te dire merci d'avoir fait ça « pour moi »

-Bah euh de rien…

-Et aussi je m'excuse d'avoir en partie détruis ta vie…

Mais c'est bon là elle va pas se mettre à chialer non plus c'est MA vie c'est MES choix JE suis FIERE d'avoir TUER ses mecs !

-… C'est vrai quoi sans moi t'aurais pas eu envie de tuer ce mec puis les autres si je m'étais mieux défendue il ne m'aurait pas violée et j'aurais pas été la cause de tous tes meurtres…

_Elle se met à chialer… Pathétique_

-Pourquoi tu culpabilises ? C'est pas ta faute si ce connard t'a violé…

Elle continue à chialer voir encore plus si c'est possible.

-Et puis t'inquiètes depuis le moment où j'ai tué le chien j'aurai continué de tuer… Tu m'as juste apporté une cause juste

Et là l'autre casse-couille de tout à l'heure revient pour venir rechercher Rosalie.

-Encore dans mes pattes ? Tu commences à vraiment me saouler…

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ici c'est MON lycée donc c'est TOI qui traînes dans MES pattes !

-Bah voilà problème résolu…

-Et comment ?

-Bah c'est simple je te les coupes

-Tu me coupes quoi ?

-T'es con ou quoi ? Tes pattes puisqu'il n'y a que ça à couper… Tu préfères quoi comme instruments de tortures ? Couteau de cuisine comme pour Sentos ? Ou encore tronçonneuse avec James ?

Je dis comme pour moi-même mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende

-Putain c'était trop bon avec la tronçonneuse et le sang qui gicle partout ah ouais c'était le pied…

Il lâche un bruit dégouté et je lui souris fière de ma répartie.

Il prend Rosalie par le bras et l'emmène de force le plus loin possible de moi.

Alors que je souriais encore Paul arrive et me remet mes menottes.

Il me ramène au fourgon je m'assoie et j'entends tout le monde souffler.

-Merci beaucoup Bella de nous avoir entrainés là dedans grâce à toi on a passé une journée de merde avec tous ses ados boutonneux qui nous considéraient comme des monstres

Félix ricane.

-On est pas en taule pour rien quand même…

-OUAIS MAIS QUAND MEME ON EST DES ETRES HUMAINS ILS ONT PAS A NOUS TRAITER COMME CA

-Bon putain Claire la Colérique je vous ai pas forcé à venir donc demain tu peux rester moisir dans des trous je m'en bats les couilles.

Après environ 10 minutes dans un silence de plomb John s'assoie à côté de moi.

-Que faisais-tu avec la petite brune la belle blonde et le garçon ?

-Rien on discutait…

-Et vous vous disiez quoi ?

-On a surtout parlé de Rosalie…

-Rosalie Hale ?

-Ouais ma Rosalie comme dirait Démétri…

-Et ?

-Bah elle est pas méchante mais …

_T'as pas trop eu le temps de voir comment elle était…_

Je commence à tout lui expliquer avec Alice et l'autre abruti…

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Charlne : J'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances et que je n'ai pas déçu ton attente XO XO Eli**

**Petitefilledusud : J'espère que ça te plait toujours XOXO Eli**

**Marion : Contente que ça te plaise j'espère que ça va continuer XO XO Eli**

**Shaly : Merci pour ton soutien j'espère ce chapitre va te plaire XO XO Eli**

**Audrey : Bah merci beaucoup pour la longueur des chapitres je les faits courts parce que j'ai peur de trop dire dans un seul et de ne plus rien avoir à dire après je vais essayer de rallonger un peu XO XO Eli**

**XO XO Eli**


	6. Chapter 6

_1 mois plus tard._

Ca y est j'ai enfin fini ce putain de gymnase. Il me reste plus que… ben tout le reste du lycée en fait et après je retournerai dans ma petite cellule chérie. Là on est dans le fourgon comme chaque matin et comme tous les matins Claire se plaint.

_Je vais bientôt plus savoir la blairer celle là !_

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fou là les gens ?

-On se fait les ongles ça se voit pas ?

-Oh arrête de faire ta maligne Bella

-Et toi arrête de faire ta putain de pleurnicharde capricieuse ! Si t'es pas contente t'as qu'à arrêter de venir point ! MAIS ARRETE DE NOUS CASSER LA TETE BORDEL !

Un gros silence. John prend la parole.

-Alors on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je pense qu'on va attaquer le couloir…

-Cool on va passer plus de temps avec les autres élèves !

-Ouais t'as raison Brad youpi !

-Bah arrête de te plaindre Bella te sera avec tes nouveaux amis

C'est vrai que je me suis assez rapprochée d'Alice elle est un peu trop excitée pour moi mais elle est sympa… Après Rosalie me parle mais sans plus. Emmett m'ignore comme l'autre con d'Edwin… Nan c'est pas Edwin.

_De toute façon on s'en branle de son prénom !_

Et le mec à Alice Jasper ne me parle pas plus que ça mais il m'ignore pas non plus…

Aujourd'hui on est à la bourre, d'habitude les élèves sont pas encore arrivés on est tranquille, mais là… IL Y EN A PARTOUT.

_C'est pas comme si ils allaient te bouffer… Ils ont peur de toi… _

Ouais mais bon. On sort un à un en file indienne.

Un grand blanc

Putain ça fait un mois qu'ils nous voient ils nous regardent tous comme si ils nous avaient jamais vu !

_Qui sait ? Peut-être que pendant la nuit tu as attrapé des cheveux rouges…_

Oh ta gueule toi !

Ils nous emmènent dans le couloir. Le directeur vient nous voir…

_Comme d'hab…_

-Bonjour à vous tous donc aujourd'hui va être différent des autres jours…

-Ah bon ? Je vois pas en quoi… On va toujours peindre…

-Certes Mademoiselle Swan mais aujourd'hui vous vous trouvez dans les couloirs que les élèves utilisent fréquemment…

-Et … ?

-Et bien vous allez devoir les côtoyer d'avantage et…

-Ahhh et vous avez peur qu'on a encore plus envie de les tuer c'est ça ?

-Et bien euh…

-Pas la peine de répondre je sais déjà la réponse. Ne vous en faites pas si ils ne viennent pas nous emmerder ils rentreront chez eux en entier.

-Eum merci…

Il repart tout rouge.

_Tu lui fais de l'effet…_

Mais n'importe quoi toi…

-Salut Bella !

-Salut Alice. Ca va ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Bah comme d'hab…

-Je voulais te demander un truc…

Alice qui demande quelque chose… Ca sent mauvais…

-Vas-y …

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger avec nous ce midi…

-Oh oh…

_Mauvaise idée…_

-Ecoute Alice c'est pas que je veux pas mais je pense pas que c'est une bonne idée…

-Si tu parles des garçons ils ont déjà dit oui …

-Qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à ça ?

-Ouais mais t'es consciente que manger avec une meurtrière c'est pas bon pour ton image ?

-Je m'en fou de mon image ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent !

_T'es cuite ma belle…_

-…

-A ce midi !

Elle part. Je commence à rigoler toute seule de sa joie de vivre.

_Nan mais t'as vraiment un problème faut te faire soigner…_

Ouais bon ça va…

_Mais Bella tu vas morfler quand tu vas devoir rentrer…_

Je sais mais bon j'ai encore le temps d'y penser…

La matinée passa très vite trop vite même.

-Tu viens Bells ?

-Nan John je mange pas avec vous …

-Tu manges avec qui ?

-Avec Alice.

-Ah d'accord bon ben bon appétit et à tout à l'heure.

-Ouais bon app'… Souhaite moi bonne chance surtout !

Il rigole

-Bon ben bonne chance Bells.

Je me dirige en compagnie de Paul vers la table.

-Tiens salut Bella ! Viens près de moi

Je me tourne vers Paul pour enlever mes amies. Il me regarde pas sur.

-C'est bon Paul je vais pas les bouffer non plus !

Il me regarde. Il finit quand même par me les enlever. Je me m'assois. Paul se met derrière moi.

-Putain vive la confiance je te jure…

Je souffle. Je regarde ma table. Il y a 2 pouffes que je connais pas.

_Ca promet…_

-Alors Bella voici Jessica la copine à Edward…

AH BEN VOILA COMMENT IL S'APPELLE ! Edward…

_Ca nous fait une belle jambe de savoir qu'il s'appelle Edward et pas Edwin… _

Ouais bon ça va hein.

-Et sa meilleure amie Lauren…

2 cruches quoi. Je regarde Edward et je hoche la tête genre « t'as bon gout mec ». Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

Ok on se comprend pas…

_C'est pas un scoop vous savez pas vous blairez…_

-Alors vous faites quoi ce week-end ?

Outch mes tympans… Je supporte pas sa voix putain…

-Moi je vais faire du shopping…

Elle commence à raconter sa vie mais putain on s'en branle d'où elle va foutre son cul !

Je regarde autour de moi je croise le regard d'Emmett qui n'en peut plus.

-Bon écoute Barbie on s'en fout de ce que tu vas faire avec ton cul donc tu peux te la fermer pour nos oreilles merci !

Emmett me remercie d'un hochement de tête discret.

-Et toi ISABELLA tu vas faire quoi ce week-end ?

Elle se croit maligne l'autre fausse blonde de mon cul ?

-Je vais faire comme toi ce week-end…

-Et je fais quoi ?

-Bah la pute …

Un gros silence. Paul ouvre la bouche mais l'autre continue de me chercher. C'est sa copine qui lui a soufflé quoi dire…

_Pathétique…_

-Ouais c'est ta mère qui m'a appris comment faire…

-Elle l'a bien fait on dirait…

-Ben ouais c'est sa vocation…

-Ouais c'est parce que c'est ta mère qui lui a tout appris salope !

-Bella tu te calmes !

-Non

-Nan mais vraiment Bella tu vas faire quoi en prison ?

Elle me cherche vraiment celle là !

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Ben ouais…

-Je crois que je vais m'évader…

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Prend toi ça salope !

-Vra...vrai...vraiment ?

-Ouais et puis je viendrais vous rendre une petite visite…

Ca y est elle flippe.

-Mais… tu sais même pas où j'habite !

-Ca se trouve facilement poupée

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Elle chiale elle s'accroche à Edward.

-Edward me défendra.

-Non tu te d'emmerdes Jessica !

-Mais… mais…

-Et puis te me saoules ! C'est fini entre nous dégage !

-Tu peux pas me faire ça !

-On parie ?

Emmett se lève.

-Bon tu dégages ou je te dégage moi-même ?

Elle se casse ne pleurnichant…

-ON EST ENFIN LIBERE DE BARBIE ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé Ed' !

-Ouais euh…

-Et toi Bella putain c'était trop drôle comment tu l'as remballée ! Je t'aime bien en fait !

-Bonne chance parce que quand il aime bien quelqu'un il y va pas de main morte !

_Je rêve ou il vient de faire un clin d'œil ?_

Nan Edward vient bien de me faire un clin d'œil…

_Waouh… MAIS PUTAIN ARRETE DE ROUGIR !_

Je rougis ? Oh putain de merde j'ai jamais rougi de ma vie !

* * *

**Amies (Amis ?) du jour bonjour !**

**Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Un petit rapprochement entre Edward et Bella ça commence enfin : p**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Petitefilledusud : Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ) XO XO Eli**

**Crazybells : Contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Oui j'en ai fait une justement parce que je trouve que la Bella du livre est un peu… moue mais bon :p Merci de ton soutien XO XO Eli**

**Charlne : Hey hey ! Mes vacances se sont très bien passé merci ! J'espère que la suite tant attendue ne va pas te décevoir ! XO XO Eli**

**Marion : Eh oui l'Apollon c'est Edward comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre elle est pas totalement indifférente à son charme ! Comme nous d'ailleurs lol merci pour la review XO XO Eli**

**Alors les petits loups vous voulez un PDV de notre très cher Edward ou pas ?**

**PS : Une petite annonce je cherche une personne pour écrire avec elle une fiction si quelqu'un est intéressé ben qu'il m'envoye un message ou qu'il laisse une review !**

**Voilà ! On se retrouve surement demain sur mon autre fiction !**

**XO XO Eli !**


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui il y avait un autre détenu qui venait au lycée.

_Il doive surement faire porte ouverte aux criminels…_

Ouais je crois…

C'est soit disant pour racheter sa cause au paradis… Mon cul ouais c'est seulement pour sortir de taule et eux comme des bouffons ils y croient…

_Ils sont si naïfs les petits…_

On doit l'attendre avant que commencer pour pouvoir faire mieux « connaissance »

_On se croirait sur le site sérieux…_

On en est pas loin… Je souffle ça me gonfle déjà cette histoire et en plus je le sens pas…

-Alors Bella t'en penses quoi de cette nouvelle arrivé ?

Alice, elle est très enthousiaste …

-Rien ça nous rajoute juste une personne pour nous faire chier et moi je dis que c'est du pipi de chat son histoire de se racheter…

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Peut-être cette personne veut se reconvertir en moine ou en bonne sœur mais les détenus ne sont pas en prison pour leur bonté ! Et PERSONNE je dis bien personne ne voudrait faire ça à moins d'avoir une idée derrière la tête…

-Et bien moi je continue de penser qu'elle est pas méchante !

_Alala ça se voit qu'elle vit encore chez Papa et Maman elle est encore naïve pauvre petite…_

Un fourgon arrive, des soldats armés jusqu'au cou sortent et là une fille aux cheveux rouges flamboyants sort.

_Oh putain pas elle !_

Je la connais cette salope… Victoria… je la connais d'avant que j'aille en prison… C'était la petite copine de James… Alors quand elle a su que c'était moi qui avais tué son Jamesounet, elle m'a tendu un piège cette pétasse. Elle avait mis sur internet une fausse adresse d'un gars que je voulais tuer du coup le soir je m'y suis rendue et là 5 gars m'attendaient ils m'ont frappé les lâches, ils sont partis en me laissant à moitié morte et elle elle a passé un coup de file anonyme aux flics et elle m'a balancé… Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée en prison.

-Isabella ça faisait longtemps…

-Pas assez à mon gout.

-Oh tu n'as toujours pas digéré ?

Elle me cherche là ?

-Et je ne le ferrais jamais sale pute !

-Tant de rancune dans un si petit corps que dommage…

-Tu joueras pas la petite sainte avec moi Victoria… Et mon corps il t'encule ok ?

-C'est qu'elle mordrait la petite…

Ok elle me cherche.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la petite !

Au moment où j'allais me jeter sur elle Paul m'attrape et me plaque par terre…

_Ouille…_

-Putain mais lâche moi bordel je vais la niquer cette petite pute à la con !

-Non Bella tu te calmes maintenant !

-Oui _Bella_ écoute le.

Et elle ose me sourire ?

_MAIS NIQUE LA BORDEL_

T'es mignonne toi aussi mais je te rappelle que je suis plaquée au sol cocotte.

-Arrête de sourire putain !

Elle sourit encore plus.

-Je te jure sur la tombe de ton sale chien de James que je vais te faire bouffer ton putain de sourire.

_Tiens c'est bizarre son sourire tombe d'un coup…_

Je lui souris. Touchée… Elle souffle comme pour se calmer et elle demande à son garde de l'emmener à l'intérieur.

-Vas y c'est ça fuis ! Tu sais faire que ça de toute façon sale lâche !

Elle me lance un regard mauvais et disparaît à l'intérieur.

-C'est bon Bella t'as finis je peux te lâcher ?

-Ouais…

-Bah ça va pas être facile de bosser avec elle…

-Je ne bosserai JAMAIS avec elle compris ? Si jamais elle est dans la même pièce que moi je la défonce jusqu'à la dernière miette.

-Ok… je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il m'attache sur un des gars pour sois disant plus de sécurité… Et part discuter avec le directeur. Il revient avec…

Géniale il va encore me saouler lui…

-C'est la dernière fois que cela se produit Mademoiselle Swan ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Si vous choisissiez mieux les détenus on en serait pas là…

-Vous avez commis des crimes pires qu'elle Mademoiselle Swan…

-Et vous en savez quoi hein ? Elle a été arrêtée pour trafic de drogue j'imagine ! Mais elle a commit des crimes pareils que les miens voir pires mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de preuves. Alors je serais vous Monsieur je me tairai lorsque je ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

-On en attendant elle essaye de se racheter ça montre sa bonne volonté…

Sa bonne volonté… MAIS DANS QUEL MONDE IL VIT LUI ?

_Dans celui des teletubbies …_

-Et après je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous croirais vous et pas la justice… Donc pour les travaux on va séparer en deux groupes vous nous ferrez des plans pour l'autre groupe parce que jusqu'ici j'étais satisfait de votre travail. Enfin bref le sujet est clos je ne veux plus en entendre parler mais jamais cela se reproduit je vous renvoie en prison et je porte plainte contre vous et savez ce que ça va engendrer…

Oui c'est bon je sais que je vais crever…

-Oui pas la peine de me le rappeler…

-Très bien…

Il part en disant au troupeau d'élèves de retourner en cours.

-Ca va Bella ?

-Ouais ouais t'en fait pas John…

-Putain Bella quand tu veux tu fais flipper.

-Merci Emmett pour ce… compliment…

-T'es pas une meurtrière pour rien hein.

Rosalie lui met une claque derrière la tête.

-Aieuh pourquoi tu me frappes Rose ?

-T'es pas un con pour rien hein Emmett ?

-Bien joué Bella.

-Merci Rosalie.

-Au fait Bella qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire le directeur ?

-Rien Alice.

-Mais si…

-Bon Alice lâche la !

-Merci Edward.

Il me fait son sourire en coin.

-De rien Bella.

Alala qu'est ce qu'il est beau…

_Bon arrête de baver sur lui t'as déjà rougis c'est suffisant non ?_

Merci de me rappeler ma petite faiblesse…

_Petite ? PETITE ? Elle est énorme ouais !_

Bon ça va hein ferme la maintenant.

La matinée passa… très lentement je me faisais chier pire que d'habitude. Alice arriva enfin pour aller manger.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes pas Bella…

-Qui ?

-Et bien Victoria …

Je m'arrête sur le coup.

-Dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai Alice ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé hein ?

-Et ben…

-MAIS PUTAIN ALICE ELLE EST PAS FREQUENTABLE BORDEL !

-Je vois pas pourquoi elle est très gentille !

-MAIS C'EST QU'UNE MASQUE PUTAIN MOI JE LE CONNAIS VRAIMENT !

-T'es vraiment parano Bella !

-Je suis peut-être parano mais toi t'es naïve Alice !

-T'arrête de parler comme ça à Alice Bella !

-Désolée Edward mais là putain non !

-Elle avait raison…

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Victoria quand elle disait que t'es une grande malade faut te faire enfermer ! Viens Alice elle est pas fréquentable !

Il a pas dit ça quand même ? Pourquoi j'ai mal dans ma poitrine ?

-Ben allez y cassez vous aller voir votre Victoria à la con façon vous êtes tous les mêmes putain !

Et là ils se cassent sans dire un mot.

_Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe Bella…_

Ouais bah la prochaine fois je t'écouterai… Bon il faut que je me reprenne ! Je vais pas pleurer pour eux !

Je vais dans la cafétéria, toute leur table me regarde. Je les ignore.

_T'as raison ils te méritent pas …_

Ouais… Mais pourquoi j'ai envie de chialer ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a broyé la poitrine et que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ?

_Peut-être parce qu'il était tant que tu t'éloignes…_

Ouais surement.

-Tiens Bella tu te rappelles qu'on existe ?

-Ta gueule Claire je suis mais vraiment mais alors pas vraiment d'humeur ok ?

Elle n'ajoute rien … Heureusement parce que je l'aurais encastré contre le mur…

-Bella ?

-Quoi John ?

-T'es énervé parce que tes nouveaux amis te parlent plus ?

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Ben Victoria est assise avec eux…

Je regarde vers eux et croise les yeux de Victoria qui pétillent de vengeance…

_Salope…_

Elle me fait un signe de tête et retourne parler à Alice tout en se collant un peu plus à Edward…

_Ah bon c'est encore possible ?_

Et lui il se contente de sourire.

_Putain de connard trop canon…_

Je me lève d'un geste brusque et dis à Paul que je vais dans le gymnase pour être seule. Il sait que je vais rien faire alors il me laisse y aller seule.

Une fois arrivée je commence à taper dans les murs pour évacuer ma colère.

-Tiens tiens tiens…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Victoria ? Dégage.

-Oh non j'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps…

-De quoi d'être seule avec moi ? Pourtant t'en aurais déjà eu l'occasion lorsque les 5 gars sont venus me frapper mais t'es trop lâche c'est con hein ?

-Je voulais simplement pas me salir les mains salope !

Ohh elle s'énerve…

-Et ca change quoi hein ? T'es quand même en prison… Et t'as pas pu assouvir ta vengeance…

-Je compte bien me rattraper…

Bon elle parle, elle parle mais elle agit quand ?

-Et ca changera quoi hein ? Ton sale fils de pute restera toujours 5 pieds sous terre depuis que je lui ai défoncé sa gueule comme un sale chien.

Elle saute sur moi sans que je m'y attende. Elle me met son poing dans la tronche et dans mon ventre. Je me plie en deux et là elle me pousse par terre. Tout en continuant à me frapper elle discute.

-Je vais le venger salope… Tu sais que je te connaissais d'avant ? Tu sais que c'est à cause de moi que ton père boit et que ta mère se drogue hein ? Et ouais Bella… Je sais une chose que tu sais pas…

-Bah … accouche…

Elle s'approche de mon oreille.

-J'ai baisé avec ton père et ta mère nous a surpris…

Oh la connasse.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende je lui saute dessus. Elle tombe à la renverse. Je me mets à califourchon sur elle et me met à lui mettre des points.

-T'es qu'une putain de salope Victoria. JE VAIS TE NIQUER COMME J'AI NIQUER TON JAMES A LA CON !

La porte s'ouvre. Elle en profite pour échanger nos places et se remet à me frapper.

-Lâche la Victoria.

C'est Paul qui la tient. Son garde arrive pour me retenir mais je me débats.

-LAISSE MOI JE VAIS L'ENCULER CETTE SALE PUTE !

Je me mets à pleurer.

-Chut calme-toi Bella !

-Nan Paul c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai cette vie de merde je vais la tuer !

On me plaque sur le sol. Je laisse tomber et me mets à chier comme une gamine.

-Bella calme toi je t'en prie.

Alors lui…

-Me touche pas toi !

-Mais Bella …

-Non y'a pas de Bella Edward je suis pas fréquentable hein alors dégage ! Retourne dans ta petite vie et laisse-moi putain…

-Mais…

-DEGAGE !

Je me remets à chialer… Il me regarde avec pitié.

_Il peut se la foutre où je pense sa pitié…_

La porte reclaque… Je sais ce qu'il va arriver…

-Je vous avez prévenu Mademoiselle Swan…

* * *

**Hello les amies ! Alors alors ? L'action arrive ! Pour ne pas me faire tuer je vous rassure Bella ne va pas mourir… Après ben lisez et vous verrez hein !**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Patricia : Contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! XO XO Eli**

**Meltess : Je suis contente que ma Bella te plaise j'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire ! XO XO Eli**

**Charlne : Hello merci encore une fois pour ta review ! Alors la relation Bella/ Edward n'a pas vraiment avancé mais ils vont se revoir après alors ça avancera à ce moment là ) XO XO Eli**

**Marion : J'avoue qu'Edward n'a pas été doux avec Jessica mais bon elle l'avait mérité ^^ Merci pour ta review XO XO Eli**

**Crazybells : Contente que ma fiction te plaise je ne sais pas si t'as reçu mon commentaire sur ton blog pour la fiction. Merci pour la review ) XO XO Eli.**

**Emy : Contente de te retrouver sur ma fiction. Encore merci pour les compliments. Pour le POV d'Edward je vais en faire un le prochain chapitre ) Je suis contente aussi que tu aimes ma Bella rebelle lol. Merci à toi de me lire XO XO Eli !**

**Et voilà bon et ben on se retrouve surement samedi sur l'autre fiction pour les retrouvailles tant attendues )**

**XO XO Eli**


	8. Chapter 8

POV Bella.

Je dis rien, on me relève.

-Bella ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Rien de grave Dem'

-Rien de grave ? Tu te fous de ma gueule !

-…

-Alors accouche parce qu'on voudrait bien savoir…

Je relève la tête et vois toute la clic' qui me regarde.

-Ok … Je vais retourner en prison …

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Le directeur de la prison m'avait prévenu que si le lycée portait plainte contre moi j'y retournerai aussi sec…

John me regarde septique…

-Tu nous dis pas tout Bella…

-Ok… Quand je serai de retour au bercail j'y serai pour 1 moi et après….

-Et après ?

-Je serai entrain de me faire piquer comme un animal chez le véto'…

-Tu veux dire que t'es…

-Oui condamnée à mort Claire tu peux le dire.

-Et tu le prends comme ça ?

-Comment ?

-Bah comme si tu t'en foutais.

-Et ça changerai quoi que je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps hein ? Ca servirait à quoi que je saute au cou de l'autre imbécile ? A rien du tout parce qu'au finale je vais crever et je vais peut-être même aggraver les choses en avançant ma mort !

-Oh pauvre chou…

-La ferme Victoria ou je te fais bouffer ta grosse touffe !

-Oh Maman que j'ai peur ! Tu fais pitié… Tu fais ta grande alors qu'il y a 2 minutes tu pleurais comme une fillette !

_Elle a pas tord…_

Ouais bon ça va mes nerfs ont lâché mais je promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais !

-Ouais peut-être que je pleurais comme une fillette mais moi au moins c'était la première et la dernière fois contrairement à toi salope parce que t'es tellement pitoyable que tu vas obligatoirement chialer en voyant ta sale race dans un miroir ! Et tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur parce que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi sale pouffe tu me supplieras de te tuer pour aller rejoindre ton bouffon et moi je te laisserai tel quel comme la sale chienne que tu es !

-Parle pas de James comme ça !

-Si ! Parce que c' est un bouffon un connard un enculé tout ce que tu veux !

Elle devient aussi rouge que ces cheveux.

-Je vais te niquer salope !

-Bah viens vas y essaye sale poufiasse ! Je vais défigurer encore plus ta sale tronche de rat !

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Paul emmenez Miss Swan illico dans ce fourgon et vous là qui ne servait à rien vous ramenez aussi votre détenue dans sa prison !

_Tiens prend toi ça salope !_

-Mais Monsieur vous pouvez pas me renvoyez à cause d'elle !

-Bien sûr que si puisque je viens de vous renvoyer !

Je lui fais un sourire sadique.

-T'as tout fait foirer salope ! Allez tous vous faire foutre toi et ta bande de pigeon qui croit tout ce qu'on leur dit !

-Mais ta gueule ! T'es aussi une grosse pigeonne parce que tu gobais tout ce que James te disait alors qu'il se foutait ta gueule et baisait des meufs par derrière !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je te crois pas !

-J'en ai rien à foutre que tu me croies ou pas je sais ce que je dis c'est tout point barre !

Alors qu'elle allait me sauter son gardien bougea ENFIN son cul et l'emmena dans un fourgon

-Bon Bells tu dis au revoir on va y aller…

-Et tu veux que je dise adieu à qui ? Je les reverrai.

-Et nous ?

-Vous ? Mais vous êtes qui hein ? Je te rappelle que je suis pas fréquentable !

-Mais je le pensais pas vraiment…

-J'en ai rien à foutre que tu le pensais pas Edward ! Ca fait la 2ième fois que tu le dis ! C'est bon j'ai compris. Me crois pas assez conne pour te reparler une deuxième fois ok ? Tu voulais que je disparaisse de ta putain de petite vie ? Et ben ca y est sabre le champagne parce que dans un moi je serai plus de ce monde !

-Mais Bella je t'aime moi !

-Nan nan nan Alice ! Me sors pas des salades tu veux ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu m'aurais pas tourné le dos dès que ton frère t'as dit de le faire ! T'as préféré le croire au lieu de me demander des explications j'appelle pas ça aimer quelqu'un bordel !

-Mais …

-Non tais-toi et oublie moi tu veux ?

_Elle met à chialer… pff_

J'y suis peut-être allée trop fort non ?

_Trop fort ? Non mais attends t'as vu comment ils t'ont traité ? Alors non t'as fait ce qu'il fallait !_

Ouais t'as raison façon ils sont tous pareils…

Je monte dans le fourgon après avoir fait un signe de tête à Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper.

POV Edward.

Dire que je discute avec Isabella Swan…

C'est dingue moi qui avais toujours du mépris envers les criminels.

Mais elle, elle n'est pas comme tous les autres elle tue pour la « bonne cause ».

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi gentille… Bon d'accord ça se voit quand même un peu qu'elle vient de prison mais pas autant que ce que je me l'imaginais…

Aujourd'hui une autre détenue vient aussi pour peindre les murs… Très divertissant… Enfin bon ça doit l'être plus que de rester dans sa cellule à rien faire…

Alice demande à Bella ce qu'elle en pense…

Elle a pas vraiment l'air emballé.

Mais ma sœur avec sa gentillesse pense qu'elles pourraient devenir amies…

Hum là je pense qu'elle rêve un peu trop…

Une rousse sort du fourgon. Elle a l'air dangereuse…

_Naaaaaaaaaaan c'est vrai ? C'est étrange pour une fille qui va en prison… Peut-être qu'elle s'emmerdait alors elle s'est demandée : Et si j'allais me faire un p'tit kif en allant faire un petit voyage en prison comme ça pour le fun ?… Pfff réfléchis un_ _peu !_

Ouais bon c'est bon hein…

Tiens Bella et elle se connaissent… Surement d'avant la prison il faudra que je demande à Bella.

-Salut toi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Edward.

-Moi c'est Victoria.

-Ouais je sais.

-Je suis toute seule ce midi je peux pas venir manger avec vous ?

-Euhhhhh ben faut que je demande aux autres mais pour moi ça me dérange pas.

Au moins ça me permettra de savoir pourquoi elles se détestent.

-Je leur en ai déjà parlé et ils sont d'accord.

-Ok…

-Bon ben à ce midi Eddy !

-Je m'appelle Edward !

-Oh pardon désolée Edward.

Elle a l'air sympa… Je vois pas pourquoi Bella ne l'aime pas…

La sonnerie sonne. Je vais à la cafétéria et m'installe avec les autres.

-Je suis triste que Bella ne mange pas avec nous…

-C'est la vie Ali'…

-Tu crois que si je l'invite … ?

-Mauvaise idée Alice… Elle aime pas Victoria alors ne va pas tenter le diable…

-Oui d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'aime pas je le trouve gentille…

-Ouais moi aussi…

-Elle doit bien avoir ses raisons…

A peine Jasper eut fini sa phrase que Victoria arriva avec son gardien.

-Salut la compagnie.

-Salut Victoria.

Alice se tourne et parle shopping avec Rosalie.

-Eum Victoria ?

-Oui ?

-Désolé de poser cette question mais pourquoi Bella ne t'aime pas ?

Je crois avoir vu un sourire en voyant sa tête torturée je me dis que j'ai du rêver !

-Ca remonte à avant son entrée en prison. Ca à rapport avec James.

-C'est pas une de ses victimes ?

-Si… En fait elle était jalouse de ma relation avec lui … Elle a essayé de le draguer mais il la repoussait à chaque fois parce qu'il m'aimait moi.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'ai peur d'apprendre la suite…

* * *

**Voilà voilà alors ce chapitre ?**

**Ok ok me regardez pas comme ça c'est une blague vous allez savoir l'histoire les amis ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !**

* * *

-Elle a décidé de se venger…

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle… Elle l'a tué devant mes yeux et elle m'a gravé ça sur le bras…

Elle soulève sa manche. Et même si c'est cicatrisé on voit clairement écrit : Il est à moi.

Oh mon dieu mais elle est folle.

_Mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle a pu faire ça ?_

J'en sais rien je ne la connais pas assez…

Au moment où je tourne la tête pour la regarder je la vois en train de s'énerver contre Alice. Je m'approche.

-… parano Bella.

-Je suis peut-être parano mais tu es naïve Alice.

J'interviens. Vu la façon dont elle parlait à Alice elle est surement capable de faire ce que Victoria m'a raconté. J'emmène Alice je lui raconte l'histoire elle se tait et se met à réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes.

_Une première pour elle …_

Un écho arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles Bella et Victoria entrain de se battre.

J'arrive au gymnase je vois Bella par terre le visage en sang en train de pleurer elle me fait de la peine.

J'essaye de la calmer elle me remballe.

Le proviseur arrive lui dit qu'il l'avait prévenu. Un gros choc j'apprends qu'elle est condamnée à mort…

Elle va mourir… Elle va mourir… Elle va mourir… Elle va mourir… Elle va…

_REPREND TOI BORDEL !_

Victoria cherche encore Bella…

Un peu normal après ce qu'elle lui a fait.

Bella se met à parler de James mais pas comme si elle l'avait aimé. Victoria se met en colère elle se met à avouer qu'elle a tout inventé…

Mais son truc sur le bras ? J'ai pas rêve tout de même !

_C'est elle qui a du se le faire ! Peut-être parce qu'elle était jalouse que son James était attiré pas Bella…_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

J'essaye de lui parler mais elle est encore plus froide et cassante qu'avant… Alice essaye mais c'est le même résultat…

Le fourgon démarre avec mon cœur à l'intérieur…

Parce que oui je ressens des choses pour elle.

C'est décidé j'irai la voir en prison pour me faire pardonner et essayer de la sortir de là.

* * *

**Bon là c'est vraiment fini lol**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Edward a enfin avoué qu'il aimé Bella pas trop tôt ! C'est un petit cadeau de rentrée ^^**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Charlne : Hello ! Voilà la fameuse discussion que t'attendais j'espère que ça t'a plu Merci pour la review ! XO XO Eli**

**Marion : Merci pour la review j'espère que ça va te plaire ! XO XO Eli**

**Ma Zoé : La voilà ta suite ! Ne me tue pas t'aurai pas la suite lol ! Dis moi ce que t'en penses !**

**Je vous dis à je sais pas quand sur mon autre fiction ou peut-être avant sur mes nouvelles fictions avec mes collaboratrices ! ^^**

**PS : Bon courage à tous ceux qui comme moi retournent en cours !**

**XO XO Eli.**


	9. Chapter 9

POV Bella :

Le fourgon démarre. Je croise le regard de Paul qui est désolé.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Paul. J'en veux pas de ta pitié.

-C'est pas de la pitié Bells. C'est simplement que je suis triste.

-Oh. C'est gentil mais épargne moi la scène avec les larmes tu sais que je déteste ça.

-Dis celle qui pleurait par terre comme une gamine.

_Outch il t'a tué._

-Ouais bon ça va hein j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse !

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit.

-Bon ferme la.

-Ah bah enfin je retrouve la Bella de d'habitude !

Je lui tire la langue.

**3 semaines plus tard.**

Je suis dans ma cellule. Comme d'habitude depuis 3 semaines. J'attends le retour des autres.

-Bella !

-Quoi ?

-Bouge-toi !

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Arrête de faire chier ! On te demande au parloir !

Hein ? Moi au parloir ?

_Non non ta voisine de derrière !_

Mais j'ai pas de voisine de derrière patate !

_Mais qu'elle est conne ! Dieu je t'en supplie si tu as un tant soit peu d'amour propre aide la ! Quoique pour le peu de temps qu'il lui reste…_

Merci de me le claquer j'avais oublié tiens !

_De rien ! _

-Euh désolée mon ami Paupaul mais t'as du te tromper de prisonnier.

_Ce n'est pas grave essaye encore !_

-Bon Bells tu fais pas chier et tu lèves ton cul de ce putain de lit !

-A vos ordres chef !

-Pfff.

On arrive devant la porte.

-Au fait tu sais c'est qui ?

-Vive ton temps de réaction Bella !

-Oh ça va hein tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !

J'en ai déjà assez avec cette putain de conscience à la noix de coco !

_Hum j'aime la noix de coco !_

On t'a rien demandé ! Alors casse-toi !

_Bon on va faire un petit rappel pour cette demoiselle stupide : JE SUIS TA PUTAIN DE CONSCIENCE DONC JE PEUX PAS PARTIR DE TA TETE IMBECILE !_

-Euh parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Vas-y ! Dis lui que la petite voix de ta conscience te saoule, comme ça au lieu de mourir chez le véto tu crèveras sur le bucher !_

Ferme la une bonne fois pour toute nom d'un chien !

-Euh non non.

Ben voilà maintenant il me regarde bizarre !

_Tu m'étonnes tiens !_

Oh ta gueule !

-Tu comptes rester planter combien de tant devant cette porte ?

-DES SEMAINES ! Ah bah non je suis conne je serai plus vivante !

-Rigole pas avec ça Bells.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi hein ? Que je fasse une dépression ? Que je me transforme en gothique ?

-Peut-être pas jusque là mais que tu le prennes pas avec autant d'indifférence bon Dieu !

_Oh le vilain ! C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots ! Rohhh grand fou !_

-Et ça changerait quoi ? Hein ? Je finirais toujours sur cette putain de table chaise ou je sais pas trop quoi…

_Il est vraiment temps que t'arrêtes hein ! Tu nous invente des mutants !_

_-…_

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors excuse-moi de vouloir prendre ça à la rigolade plutôt que de penser que dans une semaine je serai 6 pieds sous terre !

-Je dis pas le contraire Bella ! C'est juste qu'il faut que du moins quand je suis là que tu arrêtes d'être aussi ironique sur ce sujet !

-Ok.

-Bien maintenant que c'est réglé tu rentres dans ce putain de parloir. Je suis juste derrière si t'as un problème ce que je ne pense pas tu cries. Et si c'est trop le bordel je viens te chercher et t'es interdite de visite alors fais gaffe compris ?

-Ouais je ferai gaffe. Fin ça dépend c'est qui !

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il m'ouvre la porte, j'entre.

Personne.

-HAHAHA très bonne blague Paul ! Me faire croire que j'avais quelqu'un qui voulait me voir, je me disais aussi !

-C'est pas une blague Bella.

-Ben si il y a personne gros malin.

-Elle va arriver ! Impatiente !

-Je suis impatiente de me casser ouais !

-T'es pas possible Bells !

-Oui je sais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

-Si tu le dis !

-Oh connard !

-Pas de gros mots Bells !

-Ouais je sais ça fait pas « classe ».

-Voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ta petite cervelle marche !

-Gné !

-Bon gamine je te laisse je dois sortir.

-Ok

-Laisse la personne en vie.

-Je vais essayer !

Il sort. Je m'assois sur cette putain de chaise qui fait mal au cul !

_Chochotte!_

Ah bah ça faisait longtemps tiens !

Arrête, je te manquais.

Mon cul ouais !

_Allez entre nous on peut tout se dire * clin d'œil*_

Ah t'es dégueu !

_Je ne suis que le reflet de toi-même poupée ! _

Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit…

La porte s'ouvre sur …

Alice.

Je le sentais mal ce parloir et ben j'avais raison !

_Pour une fois !_

Bon toi !

Elle s'assoit. Elle me regarde et quand elle croise mon regard elle baisse les yeux.

_Soumise !_

-Salut Bella.

Elle me regarde. Je la regarde.

_Elle attend surement que tu lui répondes._

Ben elle peut toujours attendre.

-Eum tu vas bien ? Ca doit pas être facile pour toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?

-Bon arrête de faire ta faux-cul Alice et dis moi pourquoi t'es là ?

-Ben pour… pour rien je… je voulais simplement de voir.

-Ben voilà c'est fait alors Adieu.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça Bella ?

Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA ?

-Non…

-AH SI TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE BORDEL ! APRES TOUT CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE TOUT CE QUE TU AS A ME DIRE C'EST POURQUOI TU ES COMME CA ?

-Non je t'ai demandé comment tu allais.

-Arrête de jouer les malignes Alice je suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Bah pour rien je me suis dit tiens si je devenais -comme ça la dernière semaine de ma vie ça serait funny non ?

-Pourquoi la dernière semaine de ta vie ? Je comprends pas.

Et merde !

_Ouais_ tu viens de merder en beauté !

Bah tu aurais pu ouvrir ta gueule pour faire quelque chose d'intelligent !

_Alors là ! Faudrait savoir Madame j'ai mes hormones qui jouent au yoyo ! Quand je l'ouvre tu me dis de la fermer et quand je la ferme tu me dis de l'ouvrir ! Faudrait savoir merde !_

Ouais et ben … Tu devrais deviner t'es ma conscience après tout !

_Alors ça c'est la crème des crèmes ! Maintenant ça va être de ma faute !_

Ben ouais !

_Non mais je te jure !_

-… Bella ?

-Hein quoi ?

_Arrête de rêver Bella au bois dormant !_

-Je disais pourquoi t'as dit que c'était la dernière semaine de ta vie ?

-Ben …

Comment lui annonçait ça ?

_Mais pourquoi tu veux prendre des gants avec elle hein ? Pourquoi toujours vouloir te casser la tête ?_

Parce que ! Rah tu commences à me courir sur le haricot !

_Quelle expression de fermière !_

C'est toi la fermière !

_Mais toi aussi puisque je suis toi !_

Ah bah voilà ! Tu reconnais que tu as tord !

_Non. J'ai jamais dit que je n'en étais pas une !_

Et bien moi j'ai jamais dit que t'avais pas dit que t'en étais une !

_… Ben si …_

Bah non !

_Bah si puisque c'est là le sujet de notre conversation andouille !_

T'es chiante à avoir toujours raison !

_C'est bien pour ça que je suis ta conscience !_

-Alors ?

-Tout simplement parce que je suis condamnée à mort.

-…

Alice qui ne dit rien c'est mauvais signe.

_Je sens les larmes arriver à plein nez !_

-OH MON DIEU … MAIS POURQUOI ?

-Je ne sais pas peut-être parce que j'ai tué des gens !

-Oui mais… tu étais condamnée en prison pas à la peine de mort !

-Oui bah si je faisais une connerie au lycée j'étais condamnée… J'ai déconné et puis me voilà ici.

-Ah c'est de ma faute je suis désolée…

-STOP Alice ! Je veux pas de pleurs et tout le tintin dans les comédies fleurs bleues !

-Mais mais …

-Non c'est tout c'est fait c'est fait. La semaine prochaine je ne serai plus de ce monde alors oublie moi et continue ta gentille vie tranquillement !

-Mais… mais je peux pas t'oublier moi Bella.

-Alice j'ai dit pas de pleurs ! T'y seras bien obligé Alice ! Je veux pas que quelqu'un vienne tous les dimanches pleurer sur ma tombe ok ?

_Enfin si t'en as une ! _

-Oui mais.

-Sur ce j'étais quand même contente de te rencontrer Alice ! Que ta vie soit belle remplit de bons moments.

Je me lève je me dirige vers la porte.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas Bella ! Je t'en fais la promesse même si tu veux qu'on t'oublie ! Et je viendrai te voir tous les jours !

-Et ça changera quoi Alice ? T'es pas venue pendant 3 semaines je vois pas pourquoi tu vas te casser le cul à venir dans ce trou à rat pendant une semaine !

-Parce que je tiens à toi !

-Mais non Alice ! Je vais mourir dans une semaine ! Dans une putain de semaine tu me verras plus alors arrête de venir pour t'attacher plus !

-Tu ne dirais pas tout ça Bella si t'en avais rien à faire de moi …

-Ouais bref ! Salut Alice !

-Edward est là Bella …

-Hein ?

-Ouais il est venu pour te voir comme moi …

Putain que des pots de colle je te jure !

-Et bien tu peux lui dire que j'ai encore moins envie de le voir ! Qu'il peut retourner chez lui.

Je vais à la porte, je tape. Paul m'ouvre, je sors et j'entends Alice éclater en sanglots.

__

Trop fragile cette petite.

* * *

**Bonsoir!**

**Vous ne rêvez pas je suis là ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard mais pendant les cours j'ai pas le temps et pas franchement l'envie. Et puis des fois l'imagination me fait faux bond !**

**Bref…**

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**Charlene : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Ca aide franchement au moral ! XO XO Eli**

**Zoé : Le voilà ton chapitre :p**

**Donc je ne vous fais pas de promesses je ne sais pas quand je posterai la prochaine fois surement encore pendant les vacances je veux en profiter pour avancer !**

**XO XO Eli**


	10. Chapter 10

POV Bella :

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fermés.

-Bella ?

-Dégage.

-Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-Parloir !

-Va te faire foutre !

-Bon t'arrête avec tes gros mots et tu me suis !

C'est comme ça depuis le début de la semaine… Je me lève, je traîne des pieds, je le suis.

_Soumise._

Et comme d'habitude, c'est sans surprise que je vois Alice assise à m'attendre.

_Bah t'en fais pas c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois._

Merci conscience de merde.

_De rien !_

-Salut Bella.

_Salut._

Bon t'es bien gentille mais tu pourrais pas éviter de lui faire la conversation ?

_Ben tu ne la fais pas, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge !_

Je veux bien mais le problème c'est QU'ELLE T'ENTEND PAS !

_Ah oui effectivement j'avais oublié ce petit détail._

-Tu as mal à la tête Bella ?

-Ouais j'ai une putain de migraine à force de l'entendre parler !

-Qui ?

_Bravo Jeanne d'Arc ! C'est plus chez le véto que tu vas aller mais sur le bûcher !_

Oh putain ! Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?

_Je ne t'ai pas forcé à révéler ta véritable identité ma vieille !_

Oh tais-toi !

-Hum personne.

Elle me regarde.

_Tu dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une folle HAHAHA._

De la faute à qui ?

_A toi-même ! Je ne t'ai pas dit : Vas-y Bella ridiculise-toi !_

Si tu ne me parlais pas on n'en serait pas là !

_Je laisse tomber. Tu me désespères !_

-Euh je me demandais …

Je la regarde en levant un sourcil.

-Et bien comme c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit on ne pourrait pas faire la paix ?

_Ca va, elle t'en demande pas trop !_

-Ca te servirait à quoi ? A avoir meilleur conscience ? Ok. Va, je t'ai pardonné.

_Hé ho tu prends pour Dieu ou quoi ?_

C'était pour mettre une petite pointe d'humour ça va …

_Dire que même moi, des fois j'ai du mal à suivre ton humour bizarre…_

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon humour ?

_Je sais …_

-Tu sais Bella… Je… suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé au lycée.

Elle éclate en sanglots.

-Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais …

_Toi aussi elle te donne envie de chialer ou… ?_

…

_Apparemment non vu que tu pleures…_

Je pleure pas !

_Ca va venir ! La patience est une vertu !_

Non ! J'ai dit que je ne pleurais plus !

_Ouais fin bon demain tu pourras faire une entorse à la règle si tu veux …_

C'est pas trop le moment de me parler de demain là tu vois ?

Je souffle.

-C'est pas grave Alice…

-Si c'est grave ! A cause de moi tu es condamnée à mort !

-Bah t'en fais je l'aurais d'une façon ou d'une autre défoncée !

_Je vais m'abstenir de faire un commentaire._

Bonne résolution !

-Je crois que je m'en voudrai toute ma vie …

-BON TU COMMENCES A ME FAIRE CHIER ! C'EST PAS DE TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE SI JE SUIS EN PRISON ET QUE JE SUIS CONDAMNEE A MORT ALORS SI JE T'ENTENDS DIRE ENCORE UNE FOIS QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE JE FAIS UN MEUTRE !

-Il ne faut pas que tu alourdisses ta peine pour moi Bella !

_Je crois qu'on va la laisser dans son monde de Bisounours où tout est beau et où tout le monde est gentil !_

-De toute façon que je commette un meurtre de plus ou de moins ça changera rien tu sais !

-Tu vas quand même mourir demain…

Délicatesse : 0.

_Ca n'a jamais été ton fort… _

Ouais fin là j'aurai pu la fermer quand même …

Pas faux …

-Oh j'allais oublier ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

-Un cadeau ?

-Oui, fin j'espère que tu vas aimer !

_C'est un peu le but des cadeaux …_

-Ferme les yeux !

Je les ferme. J'entends qu'elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle dit à Paul qu'il peut venir.

J'espère sérieusement qu'elle va pas me faire la blague de me ramener un chihuahua !

_Ou un caniche tout rose ! HAHAHA_

C'est tout à fait son style en plus !

_Que Dieu nous préserve de ses cadeaux du Diable !_

Quelqu'un s'assoie. Alice surement.

-Tu peux les ouvrir …

J'ai peur …

_Ahhhh ! La peur n'évite pas le danger !_

J'ouvre les yeux.

_BOUUUUUUUH !_

Dîtes moi que c'est une blague…

Devant moi se tient Edward…

_En fin de compte le caniche était peut-être préférable !_

J'aurais même accepté l'arche de Noé plutôt que lui !

_Remarque, on peut plus facilement s'en occuper !_

Hahaha ! Très bonne blague !

_Merci ! Je pense que dans ma vie antérieure j'ai travaillé chez Carambar._

Ouais dans la rubrique les plus nulles de Carambar.

_Ca c'était méchant !_

-Salut Bella …

Raaaaaaaah sa voix est toujours pareille !

_Ca y est ! On a perdu Bella !_

-Comment tu vas ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette question ?

-Je pète la forme.

-Cool !

COOL ? IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ?

_Non c'est simplement qu'il a pas compris que c'était ironique !_

-Il fait quel temps dehors Edward ?

-Beau. Il fait un grand soleil c'est agréable.

-Oui heureusement que le soleil ne tape pas trop fort parce que je pourrais attraper des coups de soleil tellement ma fenêtre est grande !

-…

_MAZEL TOV il a enfin compris l'ironie ! _

-Enfin bon ! Tu n'es pas venu pour parler météo avec moi si ?

-Non en fait, je voulais te dire que j'étais sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.

-Ok. Merci d'être venu. Bye.

-Euh… Tu me pardonnes ?

-Tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop facile ? Tu me traites et après tu arrives la bouche en cœur me dire que tu es désolé ?

-Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ?

-Rien de toute façon ça sert à rien. Retournez dans votre petite vie tranquille et oubliez-moi !

-Mais Bella tu es ma meilleure amie !

-Alice ! On se connaît depuis même pas un mois ! Tu connais rien de moi ! Comment je pourrais être ta meilleure amie !

-Ben… Je ne sais pas je le sens !

-Tu sais quoi Alice ? Arrête de te casser la tête avec mes histoires ! Rentre chez toi oublie-moi et trouve-toi une vraie meilleure amie !

-Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux Bella mais on t'oubliera pas.

-Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez en fait je m'en fous. Mais il est hors de question que vous veniez sur ma tombe mettre des fleurs et pleurer.

_T'as de l'espoir ma grande ! Une tombe ? Sérieusement ?_

Rah tais-toi !

Je me lève. Je les regarde une dernière fois.

-Aussi non j'étais contente de vous connaître ! Plein de bonnes choses dans la vie… Bon j'arrête là je deviens pathétique. Ciaoo !

**Le lendemain.**

On dirait bien que notre fin est proche !

_Je suis sûre qu'au fond les gens nous aimaient bien !_

HAHAHA. Bonne blague !

_C'est la seule qui t'as fait rire alors que c'était même pas une tentative de blague !_

Que veux-tu on ne pourra pas me changer !

_Il est effectivement un peu trop tard !_

J'entends les pas de Paul.

Je souffle un bon coup. Je regarde une dernière fois ma cellule.

_Elle était pas si mal en fait._

-Salut Bells.

-Hey Paul !

-Comment tu peux être aussi joyeuse ?

-Bah je suis pas vraiment joyeuse mais bon que je chiale ça va rien changer alors je prends la chose du bon côté.

-Ah oui et il est où le bon côté ?

-J'entendrai plus les blagues pourries du directeur.

-C'est vrai qu'elles sont vraiment pourries !

-Tu sais c'est quoi la dernière qu'il m'a sorti ?

-Non raconte.

-C'est l'histoire de 3 mexicains qui vont dans un bar y'en a deux qui s'assoient mais le 3ième reste debout pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas …

-Parce qu'il s'appelle Sanchez (sans chaise)

-Elle est pourrie effectivement. Bon on y va ?

-Allons-y

_ALLONS-Y LET'S GO C'EST PARTI LES AMIS NOUS ALLONS LES TROUVER JE SAIS QU'ON PEUT Y ARRIVER ( N/a : C'est la chanson dans Dora lol)_

La pièce donne vraiment pas envie d'y aller…

_C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu te faire une petite fête surprise! _

Baaaah y'a quand même pas mal de gens !

_C'est assez gore de voir autant de gens venir pour te voir crever…_

Ouais …

Le directeur fait un signe de tête à Paul.

-Je suis désolé Bells.

-C'est pas de ta faute Paul.

-J'étais content de te connaître.

-Moi aussi, tu as été un peu le père que j'ai jamais eu…

-Tu choisis vraiment tes moments pour dévoiler ça Bella !

-Raaaaah tu casses tout Paul !

-Désolé.

-Tu es trop resté avec moi…

-Oui sans doute.

Je lui fais un dernier sourire. Il sort.

Je regarde cette pièce qui sera le dernier endroit que je verrai.

_Bon courage! _

Ouais à toi aussi.

Je m'assois.

Un mec entre pour m'installer tout un truc autour du bras.

Il fait un signe pour dire que c'est ok.

Je regarde Paul une dernière fois derrière la vitre.

Je ferme les yeux.

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer.

La porte s'ouvre en grand fracas.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

**Bonsoir.**

**Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir autant tardé. Mais une certaine review m'a fait carrément douté de moi au point d'avoir le problème de la page blanche. J'avais beau essayé d'écrire rien ne venait. Bref je voulais seulement dire à la personne qui se cache derrière le pseudo de bibii… que j'accepte qu'on n'aime pas ma fiction, tu le veux me le dire ok. Je vois pas pourquoi à part vouloir me blesser vu la manière dont tu l'as dit m'enfin bon. Le tact tu connais ? Si tu n'aime pas ma fiction tu n'es pas obligé de la lire tu peux simplement fermer la page et passer à autre fiction qui est à ton gout. Après ton bisou et ton smiley ironique tu pouvais te les garder.**

**Bref passons à autre chose avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.**

**Franchement merci pour toutes vos review ça me motive franchement !**

**Aussi non ce chapitre est un peu triste je sais que certaines n'aiment pas mais bon je ne pouvais pas faire sans dans ce chapitre j'ai mis quand même un peu d'humour pour alléger tout ça !**

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**Adeline : Merci pour ta review ! Hé oui la Bella trop fleur bleue du livre m'énervait de temps en temps alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire carrément l'inverse ? Je suis contente que tu aimes XO XO Eli.**

**Fanny : Merci pour ta review ! Très gentille comme je les aime lol. Effectivement je galère avec les cours en plus pendant les vacances j'ai eu le problème de la page blanche bref ! Merci pour ton encouragement et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer ! XO XO Eli.**

**Charlene : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je compatis ! Sans internet my god je n'aurais pas pu lol ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ! C'est juste pour toi que j'ai mis Edward lol j'ai lu ta review je me suis dit ah bah oui il ne faut pas l'oublier notre Eddy ! XD XO XO Eli.**

**Amlie : Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire parce que c'est souvent mon cas. Ma mère s'interroge sur ma santé mentale lol Mais bon maintenant elle a l'habitude alors elle me regarde juste bizarre lol Merci pour ta review ! XO XO Eli.**

**Noemie : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant. Eum pour te prévenir par ton portable je n'aime pas trop ça ce n'est pas contre toi ! Mais si tu as une adresse e-mail je pourrais te prévenir ça y'a pas de problèmes. XO XO Eli.**

**Voili Voilou !**

**Je fais une fiction avec CrazyBells elle s'appelle : L'île de la tentation Show TV. Notre pseudo : on. est. folles. et. on. aime. ca (sans les espaces) pour celles qui voudraient faire un petit tour !**

**Pour la suite j'essaye de faire vite mais je ne dis rien comme à chaque je n'arrive pas à tenir ce que je dis.**

**Bref !**

**J'ai failli oublier honte à moi ! BONNE ANNEE en retard m'enfin bon.**

**XO XO Eli !**

**PS : Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Glaswinthe pour sa magnifique review qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur et qui m'a touché. Alors merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! J'apprécie vraiment. Bonne année non en retard alors lol :) Encore merci! Eli**


	11. Chapter 11

POV Bella :

John apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

J'espère qu'il va pas me faire le coup du « je voulais juste te dire au revoir » !

_Bah au point où tu en es ça serait pas étonnant !_

Merci ça fait toujours plaisir !

_A ton service ma p'tite !_

Mais attends une minute ! Il devrait pas être dans sa cellule lui ?

_Quel grand sens de déduction ! I LOVE IT !_

- BELLA ! PUTAIN BOUGE TON CUL !

Je sors de mes pensées et découvre John qui court partout dans la pièce en me gueulant dessus. Il saute au dessus du corps de l'infirmier qui était venu mettre fin à ma vie. Oh mon dieu il l'a tué !

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à John Coffey ? _

Parce que nom de Zeus depuis que je le connais il a jamais élevé la voix !

_ZEN SOYONS ZEN ! Tututut ! ( N/a : Zazie)_

John se met à faire le guet devant la porte tout en vérifiant l'heure sur la grande horloge de la salle.

_Si tu veux mon avis elle est là juste pour t'indiquer combien de temps il te reste à vivre ! Ironie du sort puisque toi tu n'es toujours pas morte !_

- John mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et les gardiens ils sont où ?

- Bella j'essaye de sauver ta putain de vie et toi tout ce que tu me demandes c'est où sont les gardiens ?

_Oh oh tu l'as foutu en rogne ! Bien joué !_

La ferme !

- Je te ferais remarquer que je suis ATTACHÉE ! Et donc je ne peux aller nulle part !

Il s'arrête, me regarde et cours vers moi pour détacher ces foutus liens.

- Bon Bella maintenant écoute ! Tu cours sans jamais t'arrêter tu prends la direction de la sortie de la prison, là une voiture noire sera garée sur le trottoir d'en face tu te jettes dedans compris ?

_CHEF OUI CHEF !_

- Attends attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aides à m'évader ?

_Elle__ a__ enfin__ compris__ *__cours__ à__ l__'__église__ pour __remercier__ le __Seigneur_ *

- Oui !

- Tu as conscience qu'après je serai en cavale et que tout l'état va me chercher et ils vont t'interroger pour savoir où je suis ?

- Qui te dit que je vais rester là ? Bon on a assez parlé comme ça je répondrai à tes questions une fois qu'on sera dehors !

- Il y aura qui dans cette voiture ?

_Le diable en personne MOUHAHAHAHA !_

- Un ami à moi.

Ça c'est fait !

Je me mets à courir aussi vite que je peux dans les couloirs vides de la prison. Ca fout les jetons tellement c'est vide ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe mais heureusement pour moi je connais la prison comme ma poche !

_Bah vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es évadée le contraire serait inquiétant !_

J'arrive presque à la sortie quand j'entends des bruits de pas.

Merde merde merde !

_Sauve qui peut ! _

Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y ait un putain de problème ?

_Ça serait trop simple sinon !_

Pas pour moi !

_C'est la vie ma grande !_

Cachée derrière un mur je retiens mon souffle.

_*croise les doigts*_

Un gardien passant en courant comme un dératé sans me voir. Pfiouuuu !

_On dirait que la chance est avec toi !_

Pourvu que ça dure jusqu'au bout !

Je me remets à courir encore plus vite comme si ma vie en dépendait.

_Je ne voudrais pas faire la chieuse mais c'est le cas !_

Merci de me le rappeler !

La porte se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je pose ma main sur la poignée. Merde elle est fermée ! Il me faudrait la clef !

_C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson !_

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Merde, si ça se trouve c'est l'autre qui rapplique ! Bon pas le temps de partir à la quête de la clef va falloir faire avec les moyens du bord.

_C__'__est__ ça transforme __toi__ en__ Casper__ et__ passe __à __travers __la __porte _!

Pas mal ton idée mais j'ai pas de potion magique sur moi !

_C'est dommage parce que c'est Halloween !_

Je me recule et fonce dans la porte.

_Ça va faire très mal * se cache les yeux mais continue de regarder à travers ses doigts*_

La porte cède sous l'impulsion. Même pas mal !

_Tu dis ça maintenant mais on en reparle dans 5 minutes hein !_

Je travers la rue et me dirige vers la fameuse voiture.

Ça fait un mal de chien cette connerie !

_Je te l'avais bien dit !_

Toi on t'a pas sonné !

_En même temps j'ai pas de sonnette ! Mais toi en tant que cloche…_

Grrr !

_Rentre tes crocs petit chiot !_

Le chiot t'em***** !

_Oh que de vilains mots ! Pas bieeeeeeeeen !_

Je me jette littéralement dans la voiture…

_Tel un gros sac !_

… La voiture démarre directement et prends la première à droite. Je me mets à observer. L'intérieur est entièrement en cuir.

_*bave*_

Une odeur rassurante masculine flotte dans l'air. Le conducteur semble assez grand. Il porte des lunettes de soleil et une oreillette. Il est en costume noir avec une chemise blanche.

_La classe à Dallas !_

- Euh… Bonjour ?

_Sérieusement ? Ce mec que tu connais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève t'aide à t'évader et tout ce qui tu trouves à lui dire c'est bégayer comme une collégienne et lui dire bonjour ?_

Bah tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? « Salut mon poto merci de m'avoir sortie de là je t'en dois une tape m'en 5 ? »

_Non peut-être pas !_

- Bonjour Bella. Je m'appelle Nick. Je suis ravi que rencontrer la « tueuse justicière ».

- Enchantée…

- Voilà le plan : Je t'emmène dans un endroit sûr et là John nous rejoindra.

- C'est où ?

- Près de Port Angeles.

_S'il voulait te laisser dans le flou c'est réussi !_

J'essaye de rester éveiller pour pouvoir situer l'endroit où je vais commencer ma cavale mais bien vite les bras de Morphée m'appellent…

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Je me réveille doucement.

_Bella au bois dormant ! Ça sonne si bien !_

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre que je suis dans un lit à baldaquin.

_Un jour mon prince viendra * tourne sur elle-même*_

La chambre est simple et assez froide. Les murs sont d'un blanc sale, les quelques meubles qui se battent en duel sont en bois sombre, ils sont disposés aux 4 coins de la chambre.

_Tu vas bien t'amuser ici !_

Oui des vraies vacances !

Je me lève du lit et me mets à visiter. J'ai ma salle de bain personnelle, elle est pas géniale mais c'est déjà ça ! Il y a même une baignoire ! Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas pris de bain !

_En prendre un maintenant ne serait pas du luxe !_

Ouais c'est sûr, après je ne sais combien de temps à rouler tout en nageant dans la sueur causée par le stress de ma mise à mort je sens pas la rose ! J'allume l'eau chaude et verse pratiquement tout le tube de gel douche qui était sur le bord de la baignoire dedans. En attendant qu'il se remplisse je regarde la mousse qui se forme avec envie. Une fois que mon bain est prêt je me déshabille avec hâte et plonge pratiquement dedans.

_STRIP-TEASE STRIP-TEASE !_

Oh putaain ça fait du bieeeeeeeeen : J'en jouirai presque !

_Ok on va se calmer là ! _

Je me mets à jouer avec la mousse comme une gamine !

_Areuh areuh ! C'est marrant !_

Hé ho ! C'est pas comme si j'avais cette occasion tous les jours !

Je passe une heure à me détendre dans le bain et me décide à sortir pour continuer la visite de la maison. Je retourne dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de moi et me dirige vers la commode pour voir s'il y aurait des habits.

_Mais pourquoi ? Le orange te va si bien !_

Oh la ferme !

J'y trouve un jean slim foncé avec un pull en cachemire bleu roi. Oh bonheur de porter des vrais fringues !

Je sors de la chambre et tombe sur un long couloir qui semble sans fin.

_Happy Halloween !_

Plus j'avance plus le son de la télé devient fort. Je finis par arriver devant une porte blanche, je l'ouvre et j'aperçois directement sur la télé. Un match de baseball … Génial !

_ALLEZ LES RED SOX !_

Je m'avance dans la pièce et sursaute en entendant la voix de John.

- Bella !

_BOUH !_

- AHHHHHHHHH ! Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Ca t'arrive jamais de prévenir avant de parler à quelqu'un ? Je sais bien que c'est Halloween mais quand même !

_Tu pars très loin …_

- J'ai pas fait exprès Bella ! Excuse-moi !

- J'espère bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès nom d'une crotte de bouc mal tondu ! D'ailleurs tu me dois des explications je crois !

- Oui assis-toi !

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé vieillot mais très confortable pendant que Nick éteint la télé et vient s'asseoir à côté de John, sur le canapé en face de moi.

- Pour commencer, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! Je sais tu vas dire que ça fait nié et tout ça mais c'est ce que je pense. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je mets en place ce plan d'évasion.

- Et t'as pas pensé à m'en parler bien évidemment ?

- Si, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ça foutrait tout en l'air j'aurai du mettre les autres au courant ainsi qui Paul bref ça aurait été la merde !

- D'ailleurs les autres ils sont où ?

- Je vais y venir ! Donc pour continuer j'avais le plan en tête mais il fallait que je trouve la personne qui te conduirait jusqu'ici, la manière dont j'allais nous sortir de là et que tout soit infaillible parce qu'une cavale ne se fait pas à la légère. Un jour, où Nick est venu me voir au parloir j'ai tout de suite su que c'était l'homme qui nous fallait ! Comme il me devait un service je lui ai proposé et il a tout de suite accepté. Il a cherché pour moi cette maison parce qu'elle devait répondre à des critères bien particulier ! Pour les gardiens on leur a tendu un piège en déclenchant l'alarme à incendie et pour ceux qui étaient près de toi je les ai eues par surprise et je les ai assommés.

- Comment t'as fait pour sortir de ta cellule ?

- Quand l'alarme incendie se déclenche toutes les portes des cellules sont reliées à un mécanisme qui leurs permettent de s'ouvrir toutes en même temps.

- Et pour les autres alors ?

- Je leur ais parlé du plan et ils se sont bien rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait pas tous partir en cavale en même temps.

- Donc tu les as laissés là-bas ?

- Oui mais avec leur accord, ils ne sont pas susceptibles d'être condamné à mort comme toi, ils leur restent très peu de temps avant de sortir de prison.

- Donc je les reverrai jamais …

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Il est hors de questions que je retourne les voir à proximité de la prison !

- Mais tu as oublié un détail ! Ils font toujours les travaux au lycée de Forks !

- Tu crois vraiment que j'arriverai à les approcher ?

- Et bien si tu te déguises un peu et que tu te fais passer pour une élève tu devrais y arriver sans problèmes !

_Je t'imagine trop te teindre en blonde et devenir une de ces poufiasses qui ont un petit pois à la place du cerveau !_

Hors de question que je me teigne en blonde ! T'as reçu une noix de coco sur la tête ou le soleil était trop fort pour toi ?

_Je suis dans ta tête débile ! Le soleil ne m'atteint pas et pour la noix de coco je pense que tu l'aurais senti !_

- Je pourrai y retourner quand ?

- Dans une semaine je pense que ça sera bon !

_HEY mais tu pourras te venger d'Eddy ! (6)_

Bonne idée ! Et la vengeance sera terrible !

La semaine passa à grande vitesse, je suivais les infos tous les jours et à chaque fois on ne parlait que de ma mystérieuse disparition et du fait que tous les forces de l'ordre étaient à ma recherche !

_Limite si on voyait une affiche WANTED avec ta tête et une grosse somme d'argent à gagner ça me surprendrait pas !_

Moi non plus !

- Bella ?

- Quoi Nick ?

- Une virée au lycée de Forks demain ça te tente ?

- Oh oui !

_* Fais la danse de la joie*_

Forks High School me voilà !

* * *

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas je suis bien là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je voudrais encore une fois m'excuser de cette longue attente mais vous y êtes habitué depuis le temps ^^ ! Je ne promets plus rien pour les chapitres car je vois bien que je n'arrive pas à tenir les délais et ça me stresse plus qu'autre chose même si je sais ce que vous ressentez car quand je lis une fiction et que les chapitres se font désirés ce n'est pas plaisant mais bon maintenant je comprends mieux les auteurs alors je me calme ^^.**

**Je voudrais vous remercier avec toutes vos reviews, les alertes et les favoris ça me touche énormément ! Alors un ÉNORME merci !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre je pense qu'il arrivera aux prochaines vacances c'est loin je sais mais si je vous promets avant je ne vais certainement pas m'y tenir alors comme ça vous êtes prévenues !**

**Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est différent des autres ! Effectivement comme me l'a très gentiment fait remarqué un très gentille revieweuse qui se prénomme Lise, je faisais des chapitres avec entièrement des dialogues donc j'ai essayé de faire plus de « texte » je ne suis pas sûre de moi donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si ça ne plait pas je reviendrai à ma configuration de base ) !**

**J'arrête mon blabla et je réponds aux anonymes :**

**Aline : Merci pour ta review très sympathique ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire lol ! J'espère te revoir bientôt sur cette fiction ! XO XO Eli**

**Lise : MA SAUVEUSE ! Lol ! Un grand merci pour ta review qui était très intéressante et que j'ai pris en compte comme tu as pu le remarquer ! Si tu as d'autres critiques n'hésite pas ! XO XO Eli**

**Fanny : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée de l'attente entre les chapitres mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux mais ne t'inquiètes pas je la finirai ! Parole de Scout ! XO XO Eli**

**Casi : J'espère que tu vas aimer ma Casi !**

**Emy : Un grand merci pour ta review qui me met du baume au cœur ! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire ! XO XO Eli**

**Charlene : Hello ! Je suis contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir ! Et non ce n'est pas Edward qui ouvre la porte, j'aurai pu le faire mais je trouvais ça trop facile alors bon torturée de l'esprit que je suis à décidé de faire ça ^^ XO XO Eli**

**Emelyne : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour l'attente j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de ce chapitre XO XO Eli**

**Et bien sur ce jeunes gens,**

**Je vous dis HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**

**On se retrouve sur mon autre fiction ! Je vais normalement publier avant jeudi !**

**XO XO Eli !**


	12. Chapter 12

POV Bella :

Je me sens si ridicule putain …

_Bon je confirme que tu n'es pas une lumière mais bon pas besoin d'être si dure avec toi-même !_

J'espère que comme moi tu ne parles que de mon physique !

_Bah bien sûr *sifflote*_

FOUTAISES !

_Bon d'accord mais de toute façon je parlais autant de ton physique que de ton mental …_

Merci !

Je suis dans ma nouvelle voiture en direction du lycée pour ma fausse rentrée.

_Hé ! Toi qui voulais tant retourner en cours, tu devrais être ravie !_

Ravie ? Alors que je suis en cavale et que je suis habillée comme une pouffe ?  
_Bah c'est déjà mieux que de manger les pissenlits par la racine !_

Vu comme ça c'est sûr que …

J'ai dû me teindre en blonde pour que je ne me fasse pas repérer tout de suite avec ma tignasse brune.

_C'est sûr ! C'est pas comme si il existait d'autre brune aux cheveux bouclés sur Terre !_

Ouais fin avoue que ça aurait plus facilement attiré les regards !

_C'est élémentaire mon cher Watson !_

Bref ! Je porte des lentilles de contact vertes fauves.

_Miaou miaou ! Ta tenue aussi fait ressortir ton côté sauvageonne !_

Je suis habillée avec une jupe en jeans, un top rouge trèèèès décolleté et une veste en cuir noire. Mon maquillage est également exagéré, les yeux trop charbonneux et les lèvres d'un rose pétant.

_« She's sexy and she knows it ! »_

En voyant le lycée se dessiner au loin, le stress qui était jusqu'ici supportable ne l'était plus du tout ! Et si quelqu'un me reconnaissait ? Est-ce que j'allais me faire chopper et retourner en prison ? Ou directement chez le véto ?

_Comment se jeter soi-même dans la gueule du loup ? Demandez à Bella Swan elle pourra vous conseiller !_

Mais j'avais pas le choix !

_Ah non ? Et t'aurais pas plus tout simplement attendre que les autres sortent de prison légalement pour les revoir ?_

…

_Voilà ! Mais non Madame-je-suis-têtue-et-je-réfléchis-pas-quand-il-faut voulait absolument revenir dans ce foutu lycée où il y a Edward et toute la clique !_

Et merde j'avais oublié ce détail ! Je peux faire demi-tour ?

_Mais oui bien sûr ma poule ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux que je te ramène le père Noël pendant que tu y es ?_

Tu pourrais ?

_Bien sûr que non espèce de phacochère ! En plus John a réussi à tout organisé pour que tu puisses rentrer dans ce putain de trou à rats, tu vas pas tout gâcher parce que tu paniques à cause de tes conneries !_

Même si je le voulais fortement je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière parce que j'étais à présent garée sur le parking du lycée Forks High School !

Que la fête commence ! Mouhaha.

**POV Edward**

Ces derniers jours furent très éprouvants pour moi : la mise à mort de Bella et maintenant son évasion. J'espère simplement qu'elle va bien !

_Je te fais simplement remarquer que c'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'évade hein !_

Ouais fin elle s'est jamais échappé d'une mise à mort !

_Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un y soit déjà arrivé d'ailleurs …_

Surement mais Bella c'est Bella, elle fait jamais les choses comme tout le monde !

_C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes hein ?_

Je ne l'aime pas !

_Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal entendu là *se tape l'oreille*_

Je l'apprécie beaucoup ... énormément !

_Enormément hein ?_

Bon d'accord je l'aime et alors ?

_Bah voilà on progresse ! Tu n'es pas un cas totalement désespéré ALLELUIA !_

Bref ! Encore une journée sans avoir ce que la femme que j'aime est devenue …

_Haaan s'il te plait, ça fait tellement gnan gnan ! STOOOP ! Bientôt tu vas te mettre à composer des poèmes en mangeant des foutues guimauves !_

A ce moment-là je t'autoriserai à me frapper promis !

_Alice le fera pour moi *sourit à la façon du chat de Cheshire*_

Oh non par pitié !

Une rumeur courait comme quoi une nouvelle arrivait aujourd'hui.

_En plein milieu de l'année ! Et tout le monde trouve ça normal !_

Bah écoute, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie !

J'attends le début des cours avec les autres devant le bahut quand une voiture qu'on avait jamais vu se gare sur le parking à quelque place de ma voiture. Je ne connaissais pas la marque mais la voiture était stylée. Tout le monde s'est arrêté pour pouvoir dévisager la nouvelle quand elle sortira de sa voiture.

Putain de commères.

_Seigneur Marie Joseph et tous les autres !_

La nouvelle …

_EST SEXY COMME L'ENFER !_

… ressemble à une prostituée !

_QUOI ? Mais t'as un soucis dans ta tête ou bien quoi ? Tu l'as bien regardé ?_

Non, les filles comme ça ne m'intéressent absolument pas !

_C'est sûr ! J'avais oublié que tu préférais les brunes en cavale et qui te détestent !_

La délicatesse tu connais putain ?

_Arrête de faire ta chochotte Eddy putain !_

J'ai loupé un épisode là … Pourquoi ma sœur va voir la nouvelle en sautillant ?

Oh fuuuuck !

**POV Bella :**

Je sors de la voiture et là on dirait que le temps s'est arrêté. Tout ce foutu lycée me dévisage comme si j'étais une bête de foire !

_J'ai une impression de déjà-vu … Pas toi ?_

Bah ils me regardent quand même différemment … Je sais pas ce que je préfère …

_Moi en tout cas je préfère qu'ils te regardent comme si t'allais les tuer d'une minute à l'autre plutôt que comme si tu étais un morceau de viande !_

Oh misère de misère ! Pourquoi la vie ?

_On est un vendredi 13 non ? T'as juste un mauvais karma ma p'tite !_  
Et bah tu peux dire à mon putain de karma de se foutre son doigt là om je pense et de faire l'avion avec !

_Classe, classe !_

Toujours !

C'est malin avec toute tes conneries j'ai pas entendu ce qu'Alice m'a dit !

_C'est pas comme si c'était important !_

Haaan c'est méchant !

_Ohhh que je suis vilaine ! T'as quel âge bordel ?_

- …Allo ?

- Ah euh désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées !

- Pas de soucis ! Comment tu t'appelles alors ?

_T'as pas intérêt à gaffer ma p'tite parce qu'aussi non je me chargerais de ton cas !_

- Lola !

- Enchantée Lola ! Tu viens d'où ?

Je viens à peine de la revoir et elle me saoule déjà ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut dire autant de chose à une inconnue ?

_Je sais pas … Personnellement ton physique me fait penser à une peste alors je t'aurais pas approchée mais Alice n'a aucune limite apparemment !_

Que Dieu me préserve de cette réincarnation de Lucifer !

_T'as plus qu'à prier pour qu'un miracle se produise !_

- Chicago

- Ohhh la ville de Walt Disney !

_AMAZING ! Vive les références !_

J'arrive enfin à me débarrasser d'Alice sans trop de dégâts …

_Je pense qu'elle t'attend toujours à la sortie des toilettes …_

Bon, il faut que j'arrive à chopper les autres avant qu'ils entrent dans la salle qu'ils sont en train de repeindre. J'erre dans le couloir en attendant et tombe sur Edward. Oh fuck, il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

_Alerte inondation ! On a perdu la culotte de Bella !_

Oh ça va ! Tu vas pas me dire qu'il te fait aucun effet !

_Hé ho je suis pas là pour donner mon avis sur la chose ! Je te remets dans le droit chemin je me moque de toi et puis BASTA !_

Tu le trouve canon quoi ! haha !

_Je te rappelle que je suis TA conscience donc si tu ressens un truc je le ressens aussi ! Capiche ?_

Grrr je finirai par t'avoir !

_Ouais bah en attendant rentre tes griffes et ferme ta bouche avant de baver chaton !_

Les autres arrivent enfin, je vois que Paul a été recruté pour surveiller Demetri. Je me rapproche discrètement de leur groupe.

- Tu crois qu'elle est où actuellement ? demande Dem

- Dans un endroit bien planqué comme d'hab ! réplique Brad

- J'espère qu'elle va pas se faire attraper cette fois-ci …

Ahh Paul ! Il m'avait tellement manqué !

_C'est le moment d'entrer en action !_

- T'en fais pas je ferai attention

Ils se retournent et me dévisage. Paul s'avance jusqu'à moi.

- Désolé Mademoiselle mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler aux détenus !

- Oh allez Pau-Paul fais pas comme si tu étais vraiment méchant !

- Bella ? demanda Greg

- Mais chut gros nigaud tu vas niquer tout ma couverture !

_Bah je crois que c'est déjà fait …_

- Bella c'est toi ?

Et merde !

_Sacrée Alice ! Toujours là quand il faut pas haha !_

Tout le monde se fige.

Oh putain oh putain oh putaiiiiiiin ! Karma de mes deux !

- Je m'appelle pas Bella, je t'ai dit que je m'appelais Lola ! T'as dû confondre à cause des A et les L

_Ça va, t'as pas l'impression de la prendre pour une débile écervelée ?_

Bah écoute c'est ça ou je me fais griller !

- Mouais … Je suis pourtant sure d'avoir entendu Bella !

_En plus d'être chiante elle est coriace ! Elle a vraiment TOUT pour plaire !_

- Mais non, et puis si j'étais vraiment Bella, t'aurais reconnu ta soi-disant meilleure amie non ?

- Oui c'est vrai …Mais attends une minute ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre que Bella que je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie !

_En même temps, c'est tellement pas crédible ! Roh et puis toi dans le genre t'es la meilleure y'a pas de doute !_

C'est quand même pas de ma faute si elle est perspicace !

_M'en fous ! Rattrape ta putain de connerie !_

CHEF OUI CHEF !

- C'est Bella qui me l'a dit parce que je suis une grande amie à elle !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue faire ce projet avec les autres si tu es une si grande amie de Bella ?

_Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire haha !_

- Et bien parce que … J'avais pas envie !

_Ça c'est de la grande argumentation ! Bravo ! *baisse son chapeau*_

- Tu penses que tu vas me faire croire que le seul moyen que tu avais de sortir de la prison pendant quelque temps tu l'as refusé ?

_Game over ! Try again !_

- C'est tout Bella, abandonne tu t'es fait griller en beauté ! S'énerve Claire

- Est-ce qu'on t'a sonné pauvre cloche stupide ?

_En général quand tu traites quelqu'un de cloche c'est pas pour dire qu'il possède un grand QI … Enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien hein !_

- OH BELLA ! ON A TOUS EU SI PER POUR TOI ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENTE DE TE REVOIR !

_Pouaaah, je me sens comme si j'avais fait un marathon rien qu'en l'écoutant ! St_op les Duracell ! Trop d'énergie tue l'énergie !

- Et puis quand Edward va savoir ça, il sera tellement heureux !

- Non non et non ! Tu ne diras rien à Edward ni à personne d'ailleurs parce que je suis sous COUVERTURE alors si quelqu'un fait une gaffe je suis cuite ! Alors retiens ton putain de moulin à paroles aussi non je viendrais te déduire en pâté pour chats dans ton sommeil ! Compris ?

- Oui !

_Bonne gamine !_

- Bon, petit rappel pour tout le monde : je m'appelle Lola e le premier qui gaffe doit s'attendre à de grandes représailles !

Tous hochent la tête.

- Au fait, il en est où le projet ?

- Bah en fait on a tout fait au pif comme on savait pas ton idée me répond Paul

_Oooh les pauvres petits ! Ils sont perdus sans toi ! C'est meugnon !_

C'est désespérant plutôt !

- Montrez-moi ce désastre !

_Désastre, désastre … le terme est faible !_

Oh fuck !

Tous les murs étaient de toutes les couleurs avec des dessins affreux !

_Baah moi j'aime bien les petits papillons et les oiseaux !_

Je me tourne vers eux. Ils me regardent tous d'un air honteux.

_Y'a de quoi en même temps !_

- Vous allez TOUT recommencer sauf la partie où j'étais là ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! On dirait que des élèves de maternelle sont passés par là ! Je vous rappelle que c'est censé leur donner envie de venir en cours !

- Moi ça ne me donne pas envie du tout ! répond Alice.

Tiens, je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là !

_Presque hein, parce qu'Alice est inoubliable !_

Je commence à leur parler de mon idée quand la sonnerie sonne.

_C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école les petits n'enfants !_

Fuck it !

_O~O~O~O_

J'avais oublié à quel point les cours étaient chiants ! Enfin c'est surtout les profs, ils nous prennent pour des cons !

_En même temps on a pas tous eu la chance d'acquérir une maturité en prison !_

Merci de me le reclaquer dès que tu en as l'occasion !

_De rien *sourire angélique* _

C'est l'heure d'aller à la cantine pff !

_Miaaaaaaam ! _

Je hais la nourriture dégueu !

_Personne ne l'aime puisque comme tu viens de le dire c'est dégueu !_

Gna gna !

_Très puérile comme réaction !_

J'entre dans la salle avec mon super plateau et là LE CHOC ! Tous MES amis mangent avec les Cullen !

_WHAT 'S THE FUCK ?_

- Bell… Lola vient ! crie Alice

Je l'étripe maintenant ou j'attends ?

_Je t'en prie ! * va chercher le bazooka* _

Je la fusille du regard. Putain elle en rate pas une ! En entendant le bourde d'Alice, Edward se met à m'observer.

_Enfin te passer au rayon X serait plus exact !_

Bref, il me regarde de la tête aux pieds puis des pieds à la tête.

_ALOUETTE ! Ok je sors !_

Je tente un mini sourire. Il me fixe en levant un sourcil puis retourne toute son attention vers son assiette.

_Okaaaaay ! bonjouuur !_

En même temps, il sait pas que c'est moi !

_C'est sûr que s'il l'avait su il t'aurait pris dans ses bras et il t'aurait embrassé jusqu'à ce que tu ne te souviennes plus de ton prénom !_

Bah peut-être !

_Rêve toujours Darling !_

- Lola ? me réveilla Alice

- Hein quoi ?

- Je te proposais de venir chez moi ce soir ?

Mais elle a vraiment un souci mental ! Elle a pas tout à la bonne place !

_Ça m'étonne qu'Edward lui a pas encore fait une réflexion sur le fait qu'elle invite des gens qu'elle connait pas chez eux ! _

Il a peut-être retenu la leçon ?

J'en doute !

- Alors Lola ?

- Ouais ouais si tu veux.

Faut que tu en parles à John avant !

Hé ho ! Il m'a aidé à m'évader il va pas m'empecher de vivre quand même !

_Bah si ça peut t'éviter de retourner en prison …_

Je pense pas qu'il y ait réellement un risque que je me fasse chopper chez Alice !

_On verra bien …_

O~O~O~O~O

Une fois la journée terminée et l'accord de John concernant ma sortie, je me retrouve pour la première fois devant la maison des Cullen.

_Maison ? Tout est relatif ! Château serait plus approprié !_

Putain elle est ENORME et super belle ! Hyper design et tout et tout ! Je veux la même !

_Un jour peut-être ! Ou pas !_

Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis encore plus sur le cul ! Et bah dis donc Papa et Maman Cullen se font pas chier ! Ça me troue le cul de savoir qu'Alice et Edward auront pas de galère plus tard alors que moi j'en ai déjà !

_Excuse-les de ne pas tuer !_

Oh ta gueule !

Je me retrouve dans la cuisine seule avec Edward en train de manger mon gouter …

_Je précise bien qu'il est 16h30 comme les pitis n'enfants !_

… pendant qu'Alice est partie aux toilettes. Je me mets à le fixer inconsciemment.

_*allume les bougies pour une ambiance tamisée et joue un air de violon en se balançant de gauche à droite*_

- Je sais que je suis beau et que je te plais, mais est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de me fixer s'il te plait ?

_Prise la main dans la sac !_

- Non mais désolée si je suis pas assez FREQUENTABLE pour toi !

- Je savais que c'était toi Bella !

Oh putain …

* * *

**Bien le bonsoir !**

**Et oui pour vous ce vendredi 13 est un jour de chance lol ! Bon je profite de mon dernier week-end en France avant mon départ en Chine pour 2 semaines pour vous poster ce chapitre ! Comme toujours merci de votre soutien avec vos reviews vos mises en favoris et en alert :D !**

**Réponses à nos amis anonymes :**

**Twilight-et-the-vampire : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! XO XO Eli**

**Charlene : Un grand merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! Ca m'aide beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! XO XO Eli**

**Amimi31 : Je suis contente que ma fiction et mes expressions que j'utilise tous les jours d'ailleurs :p ! Merci pour la review ! XO XO Eli**

**Voilà ! On se retrouve demain ou après-demain sur mon autre fiction !**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Ps : Le chapitre à la base était plus court alors remerciez LFM'Ines pour ça les amis ! XIE XIE NI ! (merci en chinois)**

**XO XO Eli.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi la vie ?

_T'as vraiment la poisse ! Ça me donne envie de pleurer !  
_

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Je m'appelle Lola pas Bella ! Vous me faites chier à la fin !

- Te fatigues pas je sais que c'est toi !

- Mais je ne suis pas Bella, bordel de babibel ! Je dois vous le dire en quelle langue pour que vous l'enregistriez ?

- Et toi, je dois te dire en quelle langue que ta couverture est grillée ?

Touché coulé !

- Ton déguisement est plutôt réussi je dois l'admettre ! On penserait jamais que tu puisses être Bella Swan !

- Alors comment tu m'as reconnu ? Tu l'as lu dans ta boule de cristal Sherlock ?

- Et bien, déjà grâce à la bourde d'Alice j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et j'ai observé ta façon de parler et je t'ai reconnu directement

- Ah oui c'est sûr, tu me connais tellement bien !

- Bha apparemment !

- Mais oui et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

- J'en veux bien une part alors !

- Crève !

- Charmant !

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir un balai dans le cul comme toi !

- Je n'ai pas un balai dans le cul d'abord !

- Ouais ouais si tu veux !

_Comment tu peux aimer un mec pareil ? Il a aucune maturité !_

Bah il peut pas être parfait partout hein !

_C'est ça trouve lui des excuses ! Va sauver ton damoiseau en détresse !  
_

- ...Allo ?

- A l'huile !

_Ton humour m'a toujours impressionné …_

Vraiment ha merci enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnait à ma juste valeur !

- Ton humour est tellement pourri Bells …

- Mon humour t'en caca prout boudin ok ? Et puis depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Je sais pas j'ai eu envie …

_Il me fait de plus en plus flipper ton amoureux …_

C'EST PAS MON AMOUREUX !

_Oulaaaa je sens tellement de rancune et de déception dans ta voix…  
_

- La ferme putain !

- Quoi ? Excuse-moi si je t'ai vexée Bella … Ton humour est pas si pourri que ça !

Regarde ce que tu me fais faire !

_Mais regarde le il va s'excuser de t'avoir taquiné ! Il me donne envie de gerber on dirait qu'il a peur de toi !_

Bah il va vraiment avoir peur maintenant ! Putain je vais devoir expliquer ta putain de présence dans ma putain de tête de cinglée !

_Mais arrête ça ! Tout le monde a une conscience c'est NORMAL !_

Ah ouais et avoir des absences pendant deux bonnes minutes pour parler avec sa conscience c'est NORMAL ?

_J'ai pas dit que TOUT en toi était normal ! J'ai simplement dit que tout le monde avait une conscience !_

Ça m'avance pas tes conneries ! Je vais passer pour plus folle que je ne suis !

_C'est encore possible ? *tête choquée*_

JE T'EMMERDE !

- T'inquiètes Edward je suis pas vexée, je parlais même pas à toi !

_Alors là ma fille c'est sûr qu'il va penser que t'es bonne à enfermer !  
_

Il regarde partout dans la pièce

- Bah tu parlais à qui ?

- Bah euuuh ...

- Il y a personne dans la pièce à part nous deux Bella.

_Vas-y ! Explique lui que tu discutes avec toi-même *cours chercher du pop-corn*  
_

- Bah en fait tu sais on a tous une petite voie qui nous parle dans notre tête pour nous guider, pour qu'on puisse prendre les bonnes décisions …

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA BONNE DECISIONS ? HAHAHAHAHA tu pensais faire gober ça à qui ? T'as peut-être une conscience mais ça t'a pas empêché de tuer des gens !_

Peut-être mais je tuais que ceux qui le méritaient !

_Bah c'est quand même pas une BONNE décision !_

Et ho c'est pas de ma faute si t'es une conscience pourrie ok ?

_Tsss ! Ingrate !_

Pouaaah maintenant il me regarde comme si j'avais trois têtes …

_Pourquoi trois têtes ? Tu trouves pas qu'avec deux tu serais déjà assez bizarre ?_

Mais je t'en pose des questions ? Est-ce que je te demande si ta grand-mère fait du skate ?

_Ma grand-mère ? A mon avis elle est plus apte à faire du skate ! Quoi que je suis sure qu'elle tiendrait plus longtemps que toi avec ton équilibre merdique !_

C'est ma fête ou quoi ?

_Bon tu te plains d'avoir une discussion avec moi mais c'est toi qui argumente et donc qui fait poireauter ton Eddichouchou !_

Meeeerde je l'avais oubliéé !

_*ricane* T'as vraiment pas la lumière à tous les étages !  
_

- Bella t'es avec moi ?

- Oui désolée j'étais dans mes pensées !

- Donc tu baragouinais un truc par rapport à notre conscience qui nous parle …

- Je savais que t'allais me prendre pour une folle …

_Bah en même temps il y a de quoi …  
_

- Non non Bella ça m'intrigue juste …

- Aaaah fais pas ton choqué je suis sure que tu parles avec ton conscience aussi !

- Baaah…

- ET puis même si c'est pas le cas merci de respecter ma folie !

_Ta mère a vraiment du te bercer trop près du mur …  
_

Pouaaaah Alléluia Alice est revenue !

_Génial !__Une folle en __plus …__Remarque elle parle peut-être avec sa conscience aussi__!_

Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Alors les amoureux ça va ?

AMOUREUX ? Mais vous avez tous un problème !

_Ou alors tu as de la merde dans les yeux ? Une contre deux … Réfléchis bien !_

Une ? Mais Edward va être d'accord avec moi tu verras !

- Ouais on va bien et toi Lili ?

_D'accord ? hein hein !_

Vous êtes tous contre moi !

_Ooooh pauvre choute toi seule contre le monde entier ! Ça sonne bien comme titre de film non ?  
_

- Génial ! Tu peux lui faire visiter la maison pendant que je vais un peu voir Jazz ?

QUOI ? Je vais être seule avec lui oooh misèèèère !

_Oh te plains pas ton guide est pas moche à voir !_

Ah ça c'est certain ! *baaaaaave*

_Mais t'es carrément mordue ma vieille !_

Oh oui ! S'il dormait dans mon lit j'irais pas dormir dans la baignoire c'est moi qui te le dis !

_Tu m'écœures !_

Ahh quelle petite nature !

- Tu m'abandonnes ?

- Mais non ! T'en fais pas je reviens ! Et puis je te laisse en très bonne compagnie !

C'est quoi ce petit clin d'œil genre tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Parce que tu vois très bien ce qu'elle veut dire patate !  
_

- Bon ben c'est parti ! Tu me suis ?

_Naaaan baaaaah suis-moi plutôt ! Il est con ou quoi ? C'est sa maison pas la tienne alloooo !  
_

- Oui je te suis !

Il m'emmène dans le salon. Que dis-je ? La salle de séjour plutôt ! Tout était beige avec des touches de marron. Le canapé en angle occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Une bibliothèque très design était installée sur la gauche. L'écran plat faisait face au canapé.

_*siffle* Ça c'est de la télé_

Il continue sa visite rapidement, s'attardant très peu dans les pièces sans me laisser le temps de regarder comme je le voulais.

_Bah en même temps t'es pas au musée ! On s'en fout de détails !_

Arrrgh t'y connais rien à la déco de toute façon !

Puis finalement il s'arrête devant une porte hésitant.

Quoi ? C'est une sale de torture ?

_Haaaaa imagine qu'il soit fan de relation S/M ou un truc dans le genre ça serait marrant !_

_*se déhanche* Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me (N/A: Rihanna, S&M. Il faut bien rendre à César ce qui est à César :p)_

Pitié j'ai connu assez de truc bizarre pour toute ma vie !

- Et voilà ma chambre !

_*se frotte les mains*_

Il ouvre la porte.

_On est bien loin des chaines et des fouets *boude*_

Effectivement cette chambre n'a rien de sombre et de loufoques. C'est tout à fait le contraire : éclairée et spacieuse. Le thème principal est blanc et noir. Tout le mobilier est blanc, à part le piano et les murs en noir. Une baie vitrée énorme compose tout un mur.

_Je pourrais bien me sentir chez moi *se jette dans le lit*_

Je parcours la pièce et remarque une étagère qui contient tous ses CD.

Je savais pas que les jeunes en achetaient encore !

_Les jeunes ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? T'as pas 80 ans non plus !_

Je remarque qu'il écoute tout genre de musique classe avec Chopin R&B Pop avec Rihanna et également ... Faf La Rage ?

_OH MY FUCKIN' GOD !_

Je le regarde sourcil relevé genre c'est quoi cette shit ? Et puis là il commence à s'approcher avec une démarche féline.

_Oh putain il va te bouffer !_

Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi. Je peux pas m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres roses et qui ont l'air tellement douces !

_Heureusement qu'il pue pas du bec aussi non vive le tue l'amour !_

Il est loin d'avoir une mauvaise haleine ! C'est un mélange de menthe et de cannelle comme son odeur !

_J'avoue que son odeur est à tomber ! Un mélange d'une odeur boisée, de cannelle et d'un soupçon de caramel haaaaa *se shoote* _

Il lève sa main lentement comme s'il allait me toucher la joue. Je peux même pas me reculer vu que je suis collée à cette étagère.

_Comme si tu le ferais si t'en avais la possibilité_ !

Il approche sa tête en me fixant. Je ferme les yeux en attendant THE moment…

_Oh oui Edward embrasse-moi avec ta merveilleuse petite bouche *lui tend les lèvres*_

… Qui n'arriva jamais.

- J'avais carrément oublié que je l'avais ! Ca daaate !

WHAAAAAAAAT ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?C'est quoi ce sourire moqueur ?

_T'as besoin d'un dessin ? Tu t'es fait BAISE !_

Je t'assure que non ! Je l'aurais senti sinon !

_Oh oui je suis sure qu'ELLE est grosse *se lèche les babines*_

ON SE CONCENTRE AUSSI NON JE NE REPONDS PLUS DE RIEN !

_Oh ouiii saute lui dessus ! A tes marques, t'es prête ? BAISE-LE !_

…

_Mais t'attends quoi ? LE DEGEL ?_

Je vais pas lui sauter dessus comme ça !

_Mais pourquoi pas ? Je suis sure qu'il attend que ça ! _

J'ai dit nooooon !

_Maaaaais t'es pas drôle *boude dans son coin* _

Désespérée je me jette dans son lit.

_Mais mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUUUUS ?_

T'inquiètes j'ai un plan !

_Un plan ? Pouaah ça sent le coup foireux *s'assoit dépitée*  
_

- Ca va pas Bella ?

- Si si ! J'ai juste mal partout !

_Mal partout ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu baves ?_

Tais-toi et prends-en de la graine !

- Ah … Tu veux un cachet ?

- Non j'aime pas trop les médocs !

- Un massage alors ?

_*ampoule qui s'illumine* OH PUTAIN T'ES GENIALE MA FILLE !_

Je sais merci ! Même si tu le remarques que maintenant …

_Arrête de parler et agis !  
_

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Euh bah oui si t'en as envie !

- Je veux bien alors !

- Ok ben euuuh allonge toi sur le ventre.

Je retire mon pull tout en regardant dans les yeux et je m'installe.

_Je pense qu'il a remis son jeans en place haha !_

Il commence à me masser après être allé chercher des huiles.

Oh putain il a des doigts de fées ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de gémir tellement c'est bon !

_Tu m'étonnes ! * va chercher une bassine*  
_

- Ça te plait ?

- Oh putain oui t'arrêtes pas !

- Euh est ce que je peux détacher ton … soutien-gorge pour que je puisse mieux passer mes doigts ?

_Baaah si c'est pour mieux PASSER tes doigts je t'en prie *clignote des yeux*  
_

- Hum oui vas-y !

Délicatement il enlève les agrafes et j'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère.

Oh putain je vais pas tenir !

_SAUTE-LUI DESSUS !_

D'un coup de rein habile j'inverse les positions et me penche pour l'embrasser.

_OUI VAS Y VAS Y *crie comme un coach en plein match*_

J'effleure ses lèvres doucement et là la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre...

- Edward je …

Oh fuck ma vie est vraiment pourrie ! 

* * *

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Oui c'est bien moi ! Encore une fois je suis désolée mais l'inspiration ne vient pas forcement en plus je suis en terminale maintenant alors le bac à la fin de l'année est mon premier objectif ! Mais ne vous en faîtes pas je ne vous oublie pas et je finirai mes fictions même si ça doit prendre longtemps !**

**Bref ! Merci pour vos reviews, favorites, mise en alerte etc. Vous êtes géniales !**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Twilight addict : merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira XOXO Eli.**

**Bon à bientôt sur mon autre fiction**

**XOXO Eli.**


End file.
